Red Blood, White Memories
by StarryEyedRin
Summary: Rin and Miku were so alike, yet so apart in personality. At first site, Rin was a innocent, cute 14 year old girl lost in her misery of her classmates. Miku, at first site, was nothing but trouble. And yet, somehow, Miku is the most caring person alive, and Rin is an alleged killer. Strange how the world works, huh? MikuRin Yuri. Rated M for dark themes. Prequel to Roses are Red.
1. Tantalizing Rumors

Title: Red Blood White Memories

Summary: Rin and Miku were so alike, yet so apart in personality. At first site, Rin was a innocent, cute 14 year old girl lost in her misery of her wretched classmates. Miku, at first site, was nothing but trouble. And yet, somehow, Miku is the most caring person alive, and Rin is an alleged killer. Strange how the world works, huh? Implied Miku x Rin Yuri and character deaths

**Disclaimer: The vocaloid and Utauloids used in this fanfic belongs to it's owners, but this story belongs to me. I write Vocaloid fanfics for fun, not to make a profit, and ask that you don't make this fanfic your own, or copy the idea, due to the fact that I worked my tail on this. Thank you and have a nice day. :)**

_Author's Note:_

_**Bold = Important**  
_

_Completely re-writing this. _

_Basically, this is a story that is not for little kids. 'Nuth said. **It contains a lot of dark themes, like death, alcohol references, and... Yuri in future chapters**. If I need an M rating, let me know. I will change it. **This is Miku x Rin.**  
_

_This is one of my more darker stories. If you do not like dark stories, do not read this.  
_

_**This is a prequel to an existing story called, Roses are Red, so is Blood**, as well. If you want, you can read that first. It's 22 chapters long.  
_

_ VocaTouhou is the proofreader for this story, up to chapter 12. After chapter 12, I handle the work on my own. Go check out her account if you can. She's writing a multi-chaptered birthday story for me! xD  
_

_**The cover is also by me.** I'm an artist, and my Deviant Art account is also called StarryEyedRin. I have also posted this picture up there, and it's much larger. So, if you like to check it out, feel free to, and maybe even leave me a message. I'd really appreciate it. :) (The link is on my profile for easy access... )  
_

_Last but not least, **I appreciate reviews a lot.** Reviews help the author grow. ^w^  
_

_As for how often this story gets updated... once I get the rest of the chapters written and proofread, updates will be much faster. Until then, feel free to add this to your watch list.  
_

_Anyway, enjoy the story. ^w^  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: Tantalizing Rumors

Whispers were a sullen hostility. Empty, cold, yet unpleasant. The classroom was empty, but the hallways were full. Packed. No one had arrived yet, save for the teacher, who she had yet to grasp the name of.

A smile.

It caught her off guard, the teacher had smiled, a perfect charming smile, her delicate lips curved into perfection.

Miku took her seat with pleasure.

If the teacher was going to be so pleasant to her, she'd figure she'd like this class, or die of boredom. Usually, her strange ways of dressing were rumor worthy, and caused her to quarrel with the teachers. She usually dressed with a bit of street style, mixed with gothic flare. Today, she wore a dress with crosses on it. But, that didn't matter. In a couple days, or even today, she would be getting her uniform. She'd learn to love that uniform, even if it were all "frills and bows". Even if it made her look like a snot nosed brat, she'd enjoy it. She had to learn to enjoy it, for the sake of her parents.

She knew her parents would mind it if she were to refuse to wear the uniform. She knew everything would become different, the moment she stepped from her crime-filled school on the edges of Yamaha, onto the school of Crypton, which, quite frankly, she didn't even see a difference in. If her parents wanted safety, move to a small town. Crypton and Yamaha were both big cities, but Yamaha was _monstrous. _It was a monstrosity just being here, in the city of Crypton.

She sighed.

Word would soon reach out, that she used to be a member of Rosendale High, one of the most violent schools in history. They'd think she were violent. If she were violent, she'd already have crushed the school hierarchy in her hands, and smashed it to pieces. But... she's not violent. She's pure opposite, a girl who couldn't touch a fly. She just has the dress accents of a violent person, but that was all she had become. A person who dresses tough to defend herself. She would never find peace in this school...

She may have been strong hearted, but she was still very fragile. She snapped easily. She'd broken relationships with her old friends, just because of one little mistake. You'd think she had one of those "bad ass" attitudes, but she really was a small time girl, who belonged on a farm, and not in a city full of blood thirsty people.

She opened her textbook. Soon enough, there was a girl dressed in an average gray sweater with white shirt underneath it and red tie, looking at her funny. It made her feel awkward, with her green eyes giving a radiation of... was it, awe?

"Am I strange to you, or something?" Miku asked.

"Oh no, I just like the way you dress, that's all. I take it they have yet to give you your uniform?" The girl asked. "Might I ask your name?"

"Err.. I'm Miku... Miku Hatsune." Miku introduced. "I'm new here."

"Obviously." The green haired girl told her, rolling her eyes. "I'm Gumi. Pleased to meet ya! I feel like you'll fit right in with me. We're both a little lonely, ya hear?"

Miku smiled.

"You seem like you should have some friends instead of talking to me. Why not try to make some? I'm sure they'll be... a little better then silly old me." Miku said.

"Your just as anti-social as I imagined, aren't you." Gumi told her. "Once someone is in my grasp, they can never escape! That is, unless they're... everyone else." She sighed. "We'll be the best of friends, okay?"

"Alright. Just testing you, cause usually people tend to run from me at first sight." Miku pointed out. Gumi started to laugh.

"I don't see why. Nothing about you is scary, save for your clothes." She started to chuckle again. "Anyway, I've got to take a seat, but I'll totally see you around."

The teacher, stood up from her chair as Gumi took her seat. She nodded her head.

"Good day, fellow students of Vocaloid High. We have a new student here. Miku... Hatsune?" The teacher called her name, and she tensed up, but none the less, went to the front of the classroom, where the class stared at her.

"Err.. h-hi... I'm Miku Hatsune, from Yahama city. P-pleased to meet you... I hope to be of good company?" Before she could sit back down, the teacher asked NO c_ommanded_; "Please tell us more about yourself."

Miku started to blush.

"Um... I'm from Rosendale High in Yamaha city... I... don't like it there, and neither did my parents, so I moved."

Whispers were heard.

"You're cool!" Screamed one student. They stood up from the entire classroom. She had drill-like pig tails for hair, and it was a red color, and her eyes were also the same kind of red. "I wanna be friends with you! Can I?"

Miku chuckled.

"Uh, sure."

"Teto, sit down, class is starting. Thank you Miku, feel free to take a seat. I'm Mrs. Kamai, for your information."

Miku just noticed the teachers long pink hair, which was slightly wavy, but not enough to be curled. She was very pretty for a teacher. She also had ocean blue eyes, which made her look twice as pretty. No... beautiful.

She shook her head. She may have been so very pretty, but she seemed pretty strict. She'd hope she wouldn't ever have her as a parent...

She shook her head. Get to work...

When Mrs. Kamai started getting into basic works, Miku sighed and tried her best to follow along. But... she kept feeling stares at the back of her head by multiple people, and it caused discomfort.

The whispers hurt even worse.

"_Is she really from that awful place?"_

"_I heard that someone by the name of Miku murdered their own father. You think it's the same one?"_

_"If you asked her about it, she probably wouldn't say anything. Besides, maybe she has a cousin named after her?"_

"_I think it's the same Miku... I mean, who else carries such a strange name?"_

"_Anyone who wants to be friends with her is crazy."_

"_We should avoid her at all costs."_

Tears began building up in her eyes.

"_Those crimes really did happen in Yamaha, through. And she said she was from Yamaha so..."_

"_Why would she kill her own father, who would ever think to do such a thing?"_

"_I heard she was a member of those young killers..."_

"_Didn't they catch them all and take them to jail?"_

"_Yeah... but maybe one escaped."_

_Stop it..._

"_Miku's so scary... she acts so innocent, but I know better."_

"_If I didn't know any better, I would think Miku's that murderer."_

"_Yeah, there's no way someone from a terrifying place such as Rosendale High, can be sane."_

_Stop it..._

"_Man, I think she's listening to our conversation. She's not doing anything but plugging her ears."_

"_Did she hear everything? She's got really good hearing..."_

"_I think If I didn't know any better, she's plotting to kill us all..."_

"Stop it! STOP SPREADING LIES!"

The whole class looked at her, out of her seat, weary and wide eyed.

"I'm sorry... I have to go..."

She grabbed her belongings and headed out of the classroom, heading into the nearest bathroom and crying.

Clear blue tears stained her eyes, and she let it all out, and put her hands in front of her face, a low cry erupting from her throat. Her throat had a huge lump in it, and she wrapped her hands around her throat, realizing how thirsty she was. There It was... those vicious rumors again... that Miku girl. Why didn't they know it wasn't her? It was so obvious! Her last name was Zatsune, not Hatsune... but her first name was the same. And the girl had black hair for crying out loud!

She hadn't realized someone else had walked into the room, until it was too late.

Teto stood there, watching her cry.

"Miku, it'll be okay. Don't cry, please don't cry. I don't understand why people are comparing you to a serial killer, I mean, it's so obvious you aren't one, so don't cry!"

It just made her cry harder.

Teto wrapped her arms around Miku.

"Please, don't cry. I'll be your friend. And Gumi will too! We'll both be friends. We'll be best buddies till the end! Just please, quit crying."

"She's in jail... she's not me!" Miku cried. "Oh god, why would anyone think it was me?"

"I don't know anything about her, other then that she killed her own father, and her and some other kids murdered a seventeen year old girl and got caught. There's no way it could have been you, and that's what everyone else has yet to realize too. They all think I'm naïve and don't know anything about stuff like this... they are wrong."

"I'm sorry if your popularity deducts because you hang out with me." Miku apologized.

Teto smiled, a warm felt smile.

"Don't be. Besides, what are friends for?" She let go. "Now, come on, let's get back to class!"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_If this story is not up to your expectations right now, trust me: it gets better. Be sure to let me know what you think of the story so far! ^_^ Not that you have to, but a lending hand is always good. I don't accept criticism, that is used to "attack" the writer. It's rather mean, don't you think?_

_So, bottom line is, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please send word of what you think. :)_


	2. Weaving Tales of Woe

_Author's Note:_

_**EDIT: As you may have noticed already, I may sound like a complete jerk in this. It made me sound like I was trying to take forever to post chapters slowly on purpose. That is not the case. You may notice that most of the chapters are already up. I've been posting every other day, although chapter 12 was posted a little later then usual, due to being busy in real life. Honestly guys, I think you should just ignore this. I am not as jerk-faced as I sound here. I honestly have a life like everyone else, and sometimes I get busy enough to be unable to post chapters (I'm a junior in high school... of course I get busy! )  
**_

_**What I meant by this was simple: I simply wanted to let you know, that it won't be like Roses are Red, where I'll post 5 chapters a day until I get to 22. No. It's turned out like this: post every other day, make sure to always have something ready. This is why I usually make it so I have the story completed. Next time, I will do that. I think it works a lot better for me and you when I have the story completed and ready, and post chapters quickly. That's also why most of my stories are oneshots. So yeah. Very sorry for the confusion!**_

_**Also, I have completed the Collab with VocaTouhou, and it's up on my story list on my profile. It's also MikuRin, and is much happier then this, so if you would like to check it out, feel free!~  
**_

_Deciding to release the second chapter, too. This chapter, we get to meet Rin and find out what her character reveals about her.  
_

_Btw, I'm not basing slowness of the updates on reviews. I appreciate reviews, but I won't beg for them, I will just ask that you review if you can, because as any author does, I love to hear what you guys think! 3 Actually, I'll be writing the story, and updating when I think it's appropriate. Currently, as some of you might know by my profile, I have 10 chapters written. So, why am I only uploading 2, when I can upload 9 (the chapters that have been proofread by the lovely VocaTouhou)? Tricky question. I do it, so I can always have something for you guys. Like anyone, I have school and can get incredibly busy. I'm a junior in high school, and that's a real busy year! All you have to do is let me know if I should post the next chapter, and I will... but I don't want it to reach to the point of where I have no more to give to you. So, slow updates until everything is done.  
_

_Also, I'm currently in the midst of a Collab with VocaTouhou, so I am very busy. I will still make time for this story, however!  
_

_Well, sorry again for my blabbering, I ramble too much. (I promise you I'm very quiet in real life... )  
_

_Enjoy the second chapter~  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Weaving Tales of Woe

The next day was just as horrid as she imagined It would be.

Miku already hated most of her classmates. They either avoided her, or called her crazy. Some would even go as far as to tease her, Gumi, and Teto. She took a guilt trip whenever that happened.

Well, that didn't matter... because Miku wasn't what everyone thought she was. Gumi and Teto always defended her, but it was too late and the rumors had spread across the school, and now they were suffering for it, too.

She'd finally gotten her school uniform, too. It was a lot better then she thought it would be. It appeared to be the same thing as Gumi's, with the gray sweater, red tie, and white undershirt. She also wore a skirt to go with it, and thigh high socks, with tennis shoes she had gotten from her parents... knowing perfectly well, that Gumi wore identical clothing.

Teto was a different story. She wore a bow instead of a tie, but really, that was the only difference as far as she knew.

She fit in, other then the whole "serial killer" incident. She was able to get all her work done, and avoid being carted with airplanes from bored students, who gave her hell as usual.

She sighed.

Gumi was smarter then she was, so she got a lot of help from her. It was surprising that she didn't have any friends, because she was so intelligent. She was fairly friendly, too, and had a good heart. And yet... she was the lowest of the low in society. Teto, seemed to be too. Maybe all her friends had abandoned her, because she was so... eccentric at times.

None the less, one day she was found alone walking through the halls, not watching where she was going, when she bumped into a girl with blonde hair. She looked down, taking a close look at her. Star and moon clippings in her hair, blue eyes, and a uniform just like hers, but with a ribbon. She even wore a cute black bow in her hair.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized. She couldn't afford to be harassed by this person either. "Are you okay?"

Surprisingly, the girl did nothing but look at her in curiosity. At first, she seemed to open her mouth to say something brutal, but never said anything.

"I'm... fine. You must be the new student, right? I don't believe any of those rumors, if you don't believe mine." She said. "They say I walk with a knife in my school backpack, which is true, but I'm not the one who puts it there."

"What's.. your name?" Miku asked.

"Rin." She told. "I'm Rin Kagamine. You've probably heard of me, if you've been listening to the rumors. They all think, much like you, that I'm some serial killer. Though... there's no proof, other than the name, that it could be you. I mean, how stupid do people get? Heh, apparently, really dumb. I mean, no one's even disappeared yet."

"Your brother sneaks knives in your backpack? That's... unbelievable."

Rin sighed.

"I know. He puts the blame on me, to make himself look good. He's actually the most popular kid in the class." Rin shook her head. "He's even a favorite among my parents."

"That's messed up."

She nodded.

"What's even more messed up, is that no one believes me. They all think I'm some sort of psycho. I'm only crazy when I want to be, but it's in a good way, and never in a bad way. I don't try to terrorize others."

"Well, I'll be your friend. I mean, Teto and Gumi need more friends, and the four of us can be a group." Miku said.

Rin smiled.

"Yeah, maybe. I mean, if they accept you, they'll accept me, hopefully?" Rin asked. "Though, I think even they have been avoiding me..."

"Well, I'm sure they'll accept you! I mean, you're so cute!" Miku shouted. "Your little star and moon clippings are adorable, and so is that little black bow in your hair!"

Rin turned red at the comment.

"Oh, hey! By any chance, are you heading towards Mrs. Kamai's classroom?" Miku asked.

A smile.

"I am. I'll walk you down there." She told her.

"Okay."

The two of them began walking.

"You know, you're not a single bit like the rumors..." Miku said. "I don't get what is so bad about you."

Rin sighed.

"Well, you know... my brother does what he does for a reason... he purposely tries to get me into trouble on his own behalf, trying to get my parents to pay little attention towards him, negative attention that is." Rin told her.

"That's just cruel! Why would he do that?" Miku asked.

Rin was silent.

"It's too soon for you to know." Rin darkly whispered. "My brother will try to make you into his puppet.. all the ladies love him, but he's always rejected all the girls. His mind is set on something else..."

"Like what?" Miku whispered.

"I don't know." Rin said. "I'm just as clueless as you."

"I believe you."

Miku made it to her locker, fishing out everything she possibly could. Rin's locker was at an entirely different place then hers, pretty much the other side of the school. The school was pretty big after all...

She just realized how pretty Rin truly was, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, and black bow. Her appearance shouldn't scare anyone... she seemed so cute and innocent, and Miku at first site seemed so... evil. Rin wouldn't hurt anyone... she's too cute for that. Just an innocent little freshmen caught up in her brother's terror. She believed her stories... even if no one else did.

Rin didn't seem like someone who'd want to hurt anyone. The only thing that could possibly make her a murderer, was the fact that in her backpack was a metal knife, but what murderer would outright say she had one in her backpack? Beside, according to her, Len was the one who put it there... and it seemed a little fishy, but why let it be fishy?

Miku decided one thing, and one thing only; that she'd stick with this girl until the end. She was stubborn enough to do so, and didn't care if she got called a murderer, or was harassed. There was something about that girl... that made her want to stay by her side. A little voice crying; "help me."

And knowing Miku, she always was there for someone.

"So, everyone thinks your Zatsune, huh?" Rin asked on the way back to the classroom.

"Eh?"

"You're practically twins. I've seen the news before, and trust me, if Zatsune dyed her hair teal and put teal contacts in her eyes, she'd be the same girl as you. Even her face is shaped similar to yours, that heart shaped face. She even shares the same first name as you... there are so many similarities, even I almost think you're her... why is that?"

"Zatsune is my cousin." Miku revealed. "I don't know much about her, other then that she had a bad upbringing, and she dresses similar to me."

"Wow... if you even dress similar to her, it's no wonder people are scared of you." Rin said, astonished. "I'm going to have to help you dress more girly, and less... like her. If you dress up in a regular dress, or even a frilly one-"

"Oh hell no, I'm not wearing a frilly dress!" Shouted Miku. "Cute clothes never look good on me... they look good on you through..."

Rin chuckled.

"Then wear regular clothes. There's no need to make a fashion statement. Everyone will be less afraid of you, if you dress up nicely and less... gothic. I think... green will be a nice color on you. It'll match with your teal hair... a relaxed red is another great color... or even certain shades of blue. Even if you do look good in black, you'll look better in green. Don't wear dark makeup either..."

"Do I really have to change who I am just to get respected around here?" Miku asked.

"Apparently so. If you see me outside the school, I usually wear a lot of red and black." Rin said. "But... it makes people wary, so I usually just wear someone cute and blue, but not overly cute. I personally think you'd look adorable in a frilly pink dress."

Miku paled at the thought of wearing one.

The two of them had finally reached the classrooms, and Rin peeked inside. It was almost empty, save for a few students, like Gumi and Teto. Teto excitably hopped over to Miku when she saw her, but stopped when she noticed Rin.

"Miku... who's this?" Teto asked.

"I could be wondering the same thing... isn't she Rin Kagamine, that girl who-" She stopped when she noticed Rin's glare. "Ah, I'm sorry Rin, I'm being impolite, those rumors aren't true." Gumi said.

Rin smiled, but said nothing.

"So, Miku, I see you're already making new friends." Teto told her. "She's pretty cute, too!"

"And she's quite nice, too." Miku added. "We hit off instantly. We have a lot in common."

"I've got to properly introduce myself at some point, right?" Rin asked. "I'm Rin Kagamine, and my twin brother is a liar."

Everyone's eyebrow rose, except for Miku's.

"Your twin brother lies?" Teto asked.

"He's the one who's spreading the rumors..." Gumi told her. "I usually don't listen to them, except for the ones I know are true."

"Yes, Gumi you're right... except... _all of his rumors are a lie_." Rin said.

Everyone was silent for a little bit.

"So, where is everyone, anyway?" Miku asked. "I feel like we and that blonde guy in the corner... are the only ones here."

"That blonde guy is Len." Rin told her. "My twin brother. I don't know why he's alone and not surrounded by friends."

"Should we confront him?" Teto asked.

"I think we should just leave him alone." Rin said. "Despite what I said earlier to Miku, we should just not mingle with him."

"He's looking at us." Miku whispered.

Len got out of his chair and walked towards them.

"Ah, Rin... you've finally gotten people to fall for your act. We all know you're a manipulative bastard." Cocky Len said with a grin. "Going to start your own cult, I bet?"

"Shut up, Len!" Rin shouted. "They know the truth! Now quit being a jerk and start being nice!"

"Hah, you're nothing but a bunch of losers anyway..." Len laughed. "A serial killer, another serial killer, and two victims. Two serial killers, who are going to snap one day."

"Stop comparing us to that!" Shouted Miku. "We know it's not true!"

"Then why are you here? You should prove yourself by leaving her." Len said.

"Stop it."

Everyone turned to Rin.

"Stop it, Len... stop destroying my friends..." Her eyes were full of tears. "Just stop it, or I WILL kill you!"

Len laughed.

"See? See?! That's a serial killer's words, my friends." He sadistically told them. "Next, we'll have Miku here, say the same thing."

"_Shut up!_" Rin screamed. "Don't antagonize me further. You don't know what I can do!"

"And you're siblings?" Gumi whispered. "Talk about sibling rivalry."

"Try it." Len said with a grin. "_Just try it._"

"Leave her alone!" Miku yelled. "Look, I don't know what you are trying to do, but quit bullying your own sister! She's your twin, after all! She doesn't deserve it!"

"Where's the teacher when you need her?" Asked Teto.

"Calm down, I'm only kidding." Len told her. "I have no time to deal with you losers anyway..."

Len walked out of the room.

Needless to say, Rin began sobbing.

"Rin!" Shouted Miku. "Rin... oh my god, Rin... it'll be okay... Shhh... shh..."

"It's not okay! I'm sick of this daily torture! There must be a way out..." Rin whimpered. Tears fell from her eyes. "It's even worse when he has his group of friends with him..."

Teto and Gumi were speechless. They had no clue how to comfort Rin.

Miku seemed to know how, through.

"Len's just a hormonal boy, Rin. Even if I wouldn't blame his personality entirely on that, that's still a great chunk of it. Even if I don't understand the situation entirely, I do know one thing: Len won't be like this forever."

"He'll change?" Rin asked.

"Yes. I promise you, something will cause him to change."

"Thanks for sticking up for me, even if I don't deserve it."

"I'd do anything for you. I don't know why I would, but that's honestly how I feel."

"I... thank you."

Soon, Miku found herself in a warm embrace, and the room was silent, just as the teacher walked in with the class.

Everyone glared at the two girls, and Teto and Gumi just sort of blended in with the background, and sat in their chairs. Rin just squeezed Miku tighter, and Miku wrapped her hands around Rin, and closed her eyes. It was pure bliss.

It was better to envision themselves in a lovely flower garden, then to see the hot glares they got. It was better to feel her skin, to feel the warm of her smile, then to see the misery everyone brought upon this poor girl, who was alone. It was better, to feel her love, then to feel her hate. It was so much better... to be her friend, then to be someone who was lonely.

It was better, to be herself, then to be anyone else.

It was better to be Miku.

The teacher had, by then, been forced to separate the two. Even so, Rin chose a seat next to Miku. Even so, they passed notes to each other, and to Teto and Gumi. For once, it seemed, Rin was happy. Rin had seemed so gloomy, even when they had met in the hallways. And Miku, Miku was equally gloomy, but now, she couldn't resist a smile.

How she loved Rin. Even if the world was against her, she loved her.

For the rest of the day, she did nothing but hang out with Rin. Gumi and Teto seemed left out, even. When lunch came around, she asked for her address and phone number, and though Rin seemed reluctant to give them at first, she smiled and said she would, as long as Len or her parents didn't try to interfere. Miku gave her address and phone number, and told her her brother was eighteen and still lived with her parents, and that he might answer the phone, so just request Miku.

It had only been a day... and already, they were close friends.

Neither of them would let each other go. Never had they been happier.

Never... had Miku felt this sensation in her heart.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yeah, Len is the main enemy right now. Don't be disappointed, my friends. Len is truly not what you think he is. You'll be surprised where his character development goes in this story, like Roses are Red, things can seem... different after a while. There's a few surprises in store for Roses are Red readers. I'll say this: What the memories in Roses are Red say about the actual events, are totally two different things. So, things may seem a little different then the characters remembered them as. _

_Anyway, I cannot stress enough how much I appreciate reviews, so if you would like to give me one, please do! Don't be shy! x3  
_


	3. Angel of Peace and Harmony

_Author's Note_:

_Here is chapter 3, of Red Blood, White Memories. First chapter written from Rin's point of view, something that I admit is fun to do (I have a crazy obsession with writing stories from an odd point of view... )  
_

_Anyway, let me know what you think!  
_

Chapter 3: Angel of Peace and Harmony

Rin sighed. Another day of school, and already had she had twenty seven death threats, and been accused of murder three times. She set her school backpack down the floor, still seeing dots in her visions from the warmth of the sun. She hoped to god her father wasn't home, or that her mother hadn't gotten into the liquor. She knew her mother never worked, but her father was the one who came home roaring drunk every night, and filled with anger...

She indeed knew why Len did what he did. If only to avoid getting hurt... shoving her in the way of his problems, and he rarely got attacked, lucky boy. Or rather, unfortunate, as he had watched his sister get beaten so many times, she wasn't sure if he even cared that she was being beaten half to death.

She got dizzy just thinking about it...

None the less, she went into her room, and dropped the bags off in there. As usual, a burnt out candle, and a lovely rose awaited her. Her mother loved roses, and always gave her one everyday. Her mother cared about her when she wasn't drunk... but she only cared so much. All she did was give her things to pleasure her. It was unrequited love.

Honestly, Rin didn't love either of her parents. She only loved Len so much, too. But... that girl... with her teal hair, and teal eyes... the little swoosh that goes with her skirt when she moves... those eyes were filled with love and misery. Her smile was filled with guilt, like she wanted to forget everything. Her heart was filled with love that Rin was afraid to give back. What if she just gets damaged? She loved her so much for rescuing her. She was the white dove among the group of black crows, her brother being the king. He was a terrible person... and so were her parents.

Len and her walked to school in separate times in different places. He came through the door a few seconds later then her, looking at her with his same neutral expression on his face.

"Quit staring at me." Rin growled.

"You're not going to eat dinner again I take it?" Len asked.

"Shut up. That's none of your business."

"Heh, plotting your next ploy, I take it?"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone... why don't you just disappear? The world would be better if you and your lousy friends were gone!"

"Whoa, don't take it literally Rin. Or is it that girl, Miku? She's just your type after all... what, you fell in love with her? Serial killer x Serial killer? Is that the new femme slash?"

SLAP!

Len was surprised to find his cheek red.

"I hate you! Just leave me alone... I don't have an ounce of love in my system for you! Being a spoiled little brat won't help either... you don't know how hard it is to be our parent's play toy. Maybe I should shove you into a fight with your parents. Show you what it's like to have THESE!" She rolled down her sock to show off the scars. "I've got some on my arms, too!"

"Rin..."

"Shut up! You don't deserve to speak for what you've done!"

"Rin I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! It's too late for sorries! You've already ruined my life in the worst ways imaginable. You should just DIE!"

"Die? Why don't you die for being such a bitch, loser!"

She shoved him to the wall.

"Say that one more time, you manipulative bastard. Before I hurt you for REAL!"

"Go ahead and try. You'll only get hurt _worse!_"

She paused, letting go of him

"You're right. I can't hurt you..." Rin told him, letting go of him. "But... one day... I will torment you. I will torment you, and then I will kill you. I hate you so much for what you're doing to me... you're ripping apart my insides and twisting them inside out, and you don't even care!"

Len was silent for a few minutes.

"You're nothing but our parent's play toy, like you said. Why should I care what you have to say? Dad's going to be home soon, and he'll be so drunk, he'll beat you to a bloody pulp and not even care what you have to say."

Rin glared at him, but said nothing.

"I'm going to my room, and you're not going to stop me!" She screamed.

Rin ran into her room and slammed the door without another word. She locked the door, and jumped on the bed, trying not to cry, but the tears came back hard anyway. He never understood what she was going through...

Suddenly her cellphone ringed. Rin paused, trying to figure out who was calling, and thinking about not answering, when she realized the only one who has her cellphone number was Miku.

Miku... maybe she could help her!

"Yes?" She answered.

"Oh, hi Rin! Glad to see you answered your phone." Miku chuckled. "You sound a bit sad, through.. is Len picking on you?"

"Oh no, no... not right at the moment." Rin lied.

"I was wondering if, with your parents permission, we can hang out." Miku asked.

"Why do you need permission? I'll sneak out." Rin said.

"If you sneak out, you might get in trouble!" Miku argued.

"Well... my parents would never agree to it. They never let me go out. They never let me do anything. Heck, this is Len's old cellphone... he only let me have it so he could troll me in texting." Rin told her.

"Well in that case... I guess you could sneak out through the window..." Miku said. "I already got permission from my parents. They really want to meet your parents, through, but I'm sure it'll be fine if you come here alone, as they're quite used to that from my cousins, and Mikuo."

"Thank you. Well, where do you live again?"

"Not too far away from your house, actually. Just a few streets over, on Rosenberry Avenue. My house is the nice green one, with some rose bushes. They don't call it 'Rosenberry Avenue' for nothing, you know."

"Right, I'll be there."

Rin pressed the end button, putting the phone back. Her eyes were filled with sparkles at her mischievous plan. Getting a chance to escape the pain? Priceless. Miku was a heroine descended from the heavens in a horde of zombies, who had come to fight them off one by one. Maybe, she was the key to her high spirits and endless happiness. Those zombies didn't stand a chance against Miku's sword of glory. Every head would be cut off by the blade, and swung into a flaming hell. Then her and Miku would rule the world.

Rin shook her head. Comparing her classmates to zombies, and Miku to a godly heroine was being a little full of it. Through, most of her classmates were endless and caused her misery, and Len was considered a king of the patch of ungodly beasts, to be compared to zombies really was pushing it...

Through, she did admit, her and Miku hit off really well. Her personality wasn't one hit wonder, and neither was her looks. Her eyes were just as pretty as her soul. Already, she was sneaking over to a stranger's house. Miku was the hope at the end of an endless dark tunnel. She loved her obscurity. It would be a lie to say that she didn't enjoy the way she dressed, despite her remarks about her clothing. She truly didn't want Miku to change, but she knew she wanted Miku to be happier then her. Honestly, she adored dark colors too.

How she adored Miku's naïveness. Rin had lost her innocence long ago, and it had been left to die. But... Miku was related to a serial killer. Maybe, just maybe... she wasn't as naïve as she thought she was. Her innocence was completely charming, but what if she held darker things within? Maybe... just maybe... Miku was one herself. Strange. She didn't sense that Miku had killed someone, for her- it was pretty obvious to tell when one was a killer. She sighed. She was thinking too hard again.

If Miku was Zatsune, she'd have her kill her parents right away. She wanted her parents dead. They needed to die. Die... and never come back again. More then anything, their dead bodies on the carpet draining full of blood, and never to return again.

She opened her window, which was large enough to fit her through. She was so fortunate to be in the first floor, as her house was only a one story house, which spread apart wider then a whale. She had a little hesitation about leaving, but knew she'd be back in a few hours.

Her heart thumped as she crawled through the window, loudness breaking into a quiet branch of softness. Not a peep came from her mouth as she hauled herself through the big window, and landed with two stern feet on the ground. Rin knew the consequences of making noise, her life was dependent on being quiet and still, even as her parent started picking up the stick. Her eyes cried for mercy every time the stick bounced back and forth and struck her in the face, her legs her arms, and begged for mercy. She was so long sick of the evil glint in their eyes, as if they enjoyed her screams, her pain and misery, and misfortune. Her once innocent blue eyes watching as they ganged up on her, and carved their horrid desires into her broken down heart. It turned her heart cold and miserable, and strangely, instead of the fear that had once been there, it was replaced by the seething hatred of rebellion, and the once innocent girl that had been there... was now no more.

Rin walked along the trail, ablazed with memories. However, in the back of her mind, she kept directions to Miku's house. She was quiet to anyone who passed by her, even if they said hi, she knew it was all fake hospitality. But Miku... was real.

Prickly thorn-baring roses entrapped in a row of bushes, a garden of many types of tulips, vines, raspberry bushes and strawberries, and the occasional daisy all surrounded her front yard. In the midst of all her flowers were two tall pine trees, and in the backyard, an apple tree. For a house that lived on Rosenberry Avenue, it seemed like it belonged in a forest, away from all the rif-raf of towns people. It rained often in the city of Crypton, but right now, it was just a foggy day.

Rin seemed a little off edge once she got to the door, standing there, still in her school clothes. She noticed someone by the blinds, but only got a glimpse at who it was, and she was just about to run away when the door opened and Miku greeted her heavily with a face full of sunshine.

"Come in Rin."

Rin moved her feet, tension still in her back and across her arms, all her thoughts at her parents. The smell of Leeks filled the room, and her brother was sitting on the couch reading what appeared to be a sport's magazine. He appeared to be tall, much taller then her, and strong. Rin stared at him with worried eyes. He looked so strong, he appeared to hold an appearance that could hurt someone. But maybe he was like Miku, and just held such an appearance to hide his soft side.

Miku must have noticed she was staring at her brother, and stepped in front of her view. She looked up.

"Ah, I must have forgotten to introduce you to my brother, Mikuo. He's eighteen years old. He's living here until he turns nineteen, then he's going to live elsewhere. He's a bit cold at times, but he's nice. He protected me at my old school."

Rin nodded slowly, and Miku started to walk over to him.

"Mikuo, this is Rin. She'll be staying here for a bit." Miku said. "She's one of my new friends from school."

Mikuo eyed her from the magazine.

"Get her out of here. You're not allowed to bring strangers to this house. You're not old enough." Mikuo told her. "Get her out. Now."

"Mikuo, you're not the boss of me! She's no stranger to me, even if I've only known her for a few days! Besides, you're always bringing strangers over. Like that strange man with the blue hair and his relatives!"

"They're my acquaintances, not friends. We do business work together, and they come to pick me up in the mornings. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that girl who's with you, is going to cause you nothing but trouble."

"Shut up! I'm going to my room, and Rin is coming with. You can't kick her out just because of the way she looks."

"She looks like a girl who'd cause trouble. Besides, isn't she that girl from our school who sneaks knives into her backpack?"

"Why yes, I am that girl. But I'm no serial killer. My brother sneaks those knives in, not me. If you think of me as a beast, I will become one. Miku's my only true friend, and she respects me. You're her brother... you should respect me, too." Rin said.

Mikuo glared at her.

The two of them walked upstairs, greeting the stone cold floor with the pitter patter of feet. Rin didn't get much of a chance to gaze at her house, until Miku shoved her into her room and locked the door.

"Take a seat." Miku told her.

Rin sat down with hesitation on her bed.

"I'm sorry that my brother's being a jerk. He's always bringing home strangers, and honestly, I don't trust any of them. He sometimes even brings home that girl..." She sighed, looking straight into Rin's deep blue eyes. "That girl and her one pigtail... blonde hair, yellow eyes... we quarrel a lot... and she always manages to annoy me to no end. I don't even know her name for crying out loud, but she used to go to Crypton Valley, our school, until she was kicked out. Now she just comes over here to quarrel with me, and make out with Mikuo. Our parents know nothing."

"Sounds frustrating. At least it's better then being bullied by Len whenever you enter the house..." She sighed, laying on the bed. She closed her eyes, feeling a feeling of remorse drift over her and disappear just as quick. She opened her eyes and sat up, staring straight at Miku. "Your my angel, Miku."

A blush came across Miku's face.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Your the one I can thank. I can get a day away from my parents, and Len... I can get a day away from Len, too." The girl smiled a sad smile. "I'm so happy, I could just cry!"

As she said it, tears came from her eyes.

"I just want them to die... all of them. All my problems... fade away..." She smiled. "You'd help me right? Right my little angel?"

Miku paused, eyes widening as if she realized that Rin had gone insane.

"Rin, I'm no angel..."

"Shut up. You will help me, will you not? An angel needs an opportunity to spread their wings, and dip them in blood, don't they?"

"Rin..."

"Shut up! Don't ruin my happiness... don't ruin it. Please don't..." She wiped the tears in her eyes and took a deep breath. She paused. "... I'm sorry."

"Something did happen between Len and you, didn't it?" Miku asked.

"Yes... it did. Len teased about us being in love... and for some reason... it really hurt." Rin said.

"Of course it did. Your brother is the type to break people, after all." Miku told her. "He tried to attack you during lunch, remember?"

"Exactly."

They both paused, saying no more. Rin's expression turned bitter as she stared at the room. Miku's room was big enough for both a small TV and a laptop, a closet full of gothic attire, as well as a small bag of beauty supplies, including dark green nail polish and mascara. However, for some reason, Miku was never actually seen wearing makeup. Rin wasn't a big fan of makeup either, and generally dressed up in dark colors much like her, but only at home. Miku also had a couple dvds of Making it Bizarre and Weird, the Detective Girl, which was some sort of mystery anime she had watched a long time ago... Just Be Friends was another anime she noticed sitting on the shelf, which appeared to be a love story gone wrong. And then... last but not least, Super Hero, in all it's plain titled glory, was the last one she noticed, which appeared to be about a blonde haired boy who had the dream of being a super hero, who started out doing good things like taking out trash and saving cats from trees, until one day, he decided the enemy was the government, and started committing crimes.

She turned her attention to her bookshelf, which was rich with love stories, and spotted some horror mangas in the corner. Kagome Kagome, was the first one she saw. There was no way she could figure out what it was about, by the children circling the adult in the picture. The Riddler who won't Solve Riddles and it's sequel were in the very back... a mystery novel no doubt. Finally, the last thing she noticed, was what appeared to be a cute love story between two girls, which caught her by surprised. When she reached out for the book to see what it was about, Miku grabbed her hand and pushed her aside with red cheeks.

"That's just a story about friendship." Miku lied.

"I don't know Miku, those girls seemed pretty dang fond of each other~" Teased Rin. "Plus with the title, 'Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen'..." Miku was so red in the face that she looked like she was about to cry.

"I meant to put that one back into the box! I swear! Okay, you caught me... I like femmeslash. Don't ridicule me for being different!"

Rin laughed, a heart filled laugh.

"I wouldn't tease you just because you do. In fact, I've never really known what my sexuality was... but I always thought I was bi..." Rin smiled at her with a toothy smile. "You really think I'd let go of you that easily, my angel?"

"Please, don't treat me like an angel, I'm anything but one..." Miku whispered. Rin shrugged.

"You're just as unique as me. I spread my black wings, and you spread your white. One day, we'll fly off together, away from this madness, and find peace. We'll be so happy...and no one will be able to knock us down for being different. You and I both know we're no serial killers. Even if your cousin is one, I'll never allow her to find you. We can be together... do you want that?"

Miku hesitated with her answer, thinking it through. She grabbed Rin's hand.

"Yes... more then anything, I want to be elsewhere. Far away from Yamaha or Crypton, far away from big cities... I've always wanted to live on a farm on the outskirts or a cabin in the forest... and it doesn't matter if I can't go to Hot Topic anymore..."

Rin smiled, entrapping her in a hug.

"I've always wanted someone to talk to. Even if you're the only one who will listen, I love our conversations. It's so nice to have someone who will listen to you... and I think I trust you enough to reveal more about myself." She paused, letting go and pulling her socks down. Miku's eyes widened at the scars on her legs. They were pronounced, big red scars, and among them was black and purple bruises. She pulled up her shirt, revealing a big gash on her back from last night's quarrel with her parents. Unable to say anything, Miku just watched in horror as she rolled up her sleeves, revealing more scars along her arms. Miku eyes widened, growing big.

"Rin!" She shouted in worry. "Oh my god, were you in a fight? No... these injuries look like they've been repeated over and over... Please Rin, let me grab something to clean your injuries with; some disinfectant."

Rin nodded as Miku left the room. She came back quickly with a bottle of disinfectant.

"This might sting, but I don't want you to get sick... especially with that big knife wound. It can easily be infected. I'm sure your parents wouldn't like that, would they?" Rin didn't look at her as she clean her wounds. It stung a little, but it was nowhere near as bad as being cut with a piece of glass. Suddenly she wasn't sure if she should tell her about them... but she was her angel... so she must know the truth. Miku was someone to trust, and she trusted her so much... even if they had only met a few days ago...

"They could care less." Rin told. "They don't care about me, and I don't care about them. The most my parents have done is give me roses and get drunk."

"They hit you?" Miku asked.

"Yes. The gush on the back is a knife wound from last night. It cut so deep into my skin, that I didn't speak to anyone the entire night. The next day... they pretended like nothing was wrong."

"That's horrible! And with Len abusing you too! Why is everyone in your family so twisted and evil?!" Miku shouted.

"Our parents had a bad upbringing, but we're not sure what it is. Len... never gets abused, but he's seen me hurt so many times, I'm not sure he's even human anymore. Most of the time, he just locks the door to his room and doesn't get involved. He's a real idiot at that." Rin said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Miku opened the door.

"She has to go, NOW." Mikuo growled. Rin pulled up her socks before he noticed her scars. "Our parents are going to be home soon, and if they find out you've let a stranger into the house, they're going to ground you for life."

"No Mikuo! She's spending the night!" Miku yelled. "If it's the last thing I do!"

"Mikuo's right, Miku." Rin softly said. "My parents will just yell at me if I don't come home before dinner. I have to get there before my dad gets home from the bar..."

"No, Rin. I won't let you go!" Miku shouted, grabbing onto her arm. "Please, don't go!"

"I have to, or I'll be beaten worse." Rin whispered, only to Miku. Miku reluctantly let go.

"I'll call you after dinner."

It was the last pitter patter that was made before exiting the door.


	4. Say Goodnight, My Love

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter is probably the only really sweet chapter out of the entire story. In this chapter, you can't help but feel sorry for Rin. This story mostly contains dark themes otherwise, but occasionally, there are glimpses of a blossoming romance as well, which is why it's "Crime/Romance." __  
_

_Anyway, this chapter mostly relates to Miku. We're back to writing about Miku, instead of Rin. Note, it probably goes out of order in future chapters, at times, but sometimes still alternates.  
_

_Also, I changed the summary because I felt like It didn't describe the story well enough. I focused on Rin's tendency in the early chapters, to see Miku as her "angel."  
_

_Maybe I should also mention why I picked the picture I did. You see, the way I see it is Miku's defending Rin from her classmates, and not realizing the knife behind her back, and Rin is just like sticking out her tongue cause she's like "Shhyeah, This girl will love me no matter what I do, so back off!" as if she has a lot of confidence. Little does she know, she'll quickly lose that in the future.  
_

_If you're like my editor, VocaTouhou, then you probably will feel sorry for Rin as the chapters go on, and if you had read Roses are Red, so is Blood either before or after. A lot of bad, crappy things happen to Rin in Roses are Red, so is Blood, especially since she realizes what she has done is wrong, and taken her, Miku, and Len into a "joy ride" of complete misery.  
_

_Anyway, I'm rambling. Enjoy this chapter~_

* * *

Chapter 4: Say Goodnight, My Love

Miku was profoundly worried about Rin that night. Tossing and turning in her bed, wondering if she was going to be dead or alive. She couldn't sleep, and wandered around the room, pacing back and forth, her eyes fixated on the ground. Those scars really looked scary... she knew now why Rin had been so reluctant to give out her phone number, and had an idea of why her brother was a jerk.

She wanted to help her so badly, but she didn't know how. If this kept up, Rin would be dead! She loved Rin so much... she wanted to stick together with her forever. She wanted to help Rin the best she could. Rin and her must stick together... at all costs. It's the only way to ensure Rin's freedom from her wretched parents...

Rin was such a bright and wonderful girl! So strong! Even in the misery of her parents, she smiled and laughed like it was no big deal! Even when her brother spreads lies about her and gets the whole school to think she's a murderer, Rin smiles. At her. _At her! _

Her smiles gave her tears. Miku felt so much sympathy for her. She wanted to be there for her, and comfort her, even when she couldn't. She wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay. She wanted to... even kiss the girl and give her all the love she could possibly give. She loved Rin. It was unbelievable her great friendship was being withheld by the girl's maniacal parents. She loved Rin so much, it hurt. She just wanted to express her love to Rin, but wasn't sure she would like it. She may have been okay with her liking femmeslash, but was she okay with her falling in love with her? Perhaps, the thing that had made her fall in love was her seeming innocent face and gorgeous blue eyes. Or maybe, it was the strong personality. The girl never gave up. She hoped her future would be blue skies, and powerful sunshine, and not the foggy mess she had been dragged into. Poor Rin!

It hurt to be in love.

As the days passed by, Miku began to realize just how important every moment of being with Rin, was. Rin, Miku, Gumi and Teto all hanged out together, even if sometimes she only hanged out with Rin. And it was magical,oh how it was magical! Rin had such a great personality. She was funny too, through her humor was only something Miku could understand. And she was so unexpectedly strong! She was a speedy runner in their PE class, the fastest of the fast. But she also could lift twice her weight, almost three times the amount! And she was really good at throwing punches... Seeing as her parents abused her, she must work out a lot. Her body had so much endurance, she almost wondered how it was possible.

"I sneak off to the gym." Rin told her one day. "I find it important to keep my body up to shape, so when it gets beaten to death, I can withstand it better. I did this even before my parents abused me. Of course, everyone is afraid of me too. Just another reason to call me a serial killer."

"Really? How much does it hurt to lift weights?"

"A lot. But I can handle the pain."

It was funny, because Miku hated sports. Miku wasn't good at anything except creative writing, and she rarely had time to do that anymore. Contrary to popular belief, Miku was more nerdy and less of the stereotypical Gothic girl who wanted to commit suicide, or wanted to kill everyone. She only dressed in Gothic street fashion, because it suited her personality.

It was also funny because Rin looked like such a frail thing. But it wasn't "ha ha" funny. It was more, like a term for "weird," but that wasn't the right word for it. Rin wasn't weird. She was unique.

She liked unique.

Time passed, and Miku grew more anxious. Rin hadn't been attacked by her parents for a while, but Len was worsening his cruel strategy. This time, he was telling people his sister was preparing herself to kill someone by working out in gyms, and whenever she escaped from his house, she stalked other people. The kills that had been reported on TV didn't help, and neither did the newspapers. Somehow, Len weaved it into a story, and everyone bought it. But he said he couldn't report it to the police because there's no evidence. She didn't know why he was trying so hard to make Rin miserable.

Miku began to have trouble sleeping, more then usual.

If Rin was given hell, she was given twice the amount.

However, even then, that didn't stop her from going out.

It was 5 am in the morning, and Miku was wide awake when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Footsteps, creeping slowly towards her room. She figured it was her dad at first, because he always got midnight snacks... but these footsteps sounded lighter, and more fluent, more like they were trying to conceal themselves.

Miku grabbed the first deathly thing in site to protect herself- her brother's bat. The footsteps crept closer, and the door opened. and the girl was about ready to swing, until the light turned on.

She was startled.

Rin was standing before her, still dripping wet from the rain in her pajamas. There was blood on her dirty hands, and a look of despair. She tried not to scream, because it was Rin who was standing before her, and not some serial killer, and she knew the bloody hands must have come from her parents. It fueled her with rage, not fear.

"Rin!" She harshly whispered. "Tell me Rin, why are your hands so bloody? Why are you here? I'm so worried for you!"

"I tried... so hard to defend myself... I tried to stop the bleeding..." She was shaking so bitterly. "I ran off when I got the chance... I couldn't find anywhere to go, so I came here."

"Show me your wound. I'll get you some disinfectant and a bandage, but you have to be quiet!"

Rin nodded, sitting down and pulling up her night time dress to reveal a fresh wound on her left thigh. Miku's eyes widened.

"I'll be right back. Stay here, don't make a sound."

Miku ran out of the room and into the bathroom to grab a roll of bandages, and find the disinfectant. Rin whimpered as she cleaned the wound, and then wrapped the bandage around her thigh.

"I usually don't make a good doctor, but I learned a thing or two from my mom, who's a nurse. I really don't want you to suffer anymore Rin, and you're always welcome to live here. If you keep being where you're at, eventually you'll die of blood loss."

"Miku. You really are my angel, but I can't leave. It's either they die, or I stay." Rin turned her head away from her. "Len's already ruined my life in the worst ways possible. No matter how good I am at weights and conditioning, I can't defend myself. I don't want to die, but I'm already getting weaker. It's either they die, or I do."

"You really feel that way, Rin? There must be something other then murder to solve the problem." Miku told.

"Your so sweet, Miku, but I'm not implying murder. I want your cousin to kill them, yes, but I know that's highly unlikely. I'm just saying if they are suddenly killed, I'll move. If they aren't, I won't. If I die, I die. But... I hate my parents a lot, I don't have an ounce of love for them. If something happens to them... I won't care."

"That's deep and messed up. A child should have love for their parents. They've always treated you this way?"

"It may be messed up, but it's true. I can't love those who hurt me."

"Does Len feel the same way?"

She paused.

"I... don't know." Her voice was cracking. "Len does all this for a reason but... I hate him too."

"Come here. Sit on this bed." Rin sat on the bed. "In your heart, what do you feel about him?"

"I... love him. I can't believe I do, but I still love him. We were great friends in childhood... and then our parents started to abuse alcohol... and he... he turned against me. I suspect he did it because he didn't want to take the abuse of our parents... but I can't be too sure. He started to throw serial killer jokes since the beginning of high school. By the time you came along, he had the whole school in fear." Rin explained.

"When I was at my old school, I had to pretend I was Zatsune numerous times to ensure I wouldn't be hurt. People became so afraid of me, I soon had no friends and was an outcast. I did it because I was a target for my naïve personality. I started to dress like her, and talk similar to her to scare off people who would hurt me. It worked, but with a cost." Miku told her.

"Miku... I never thought you were bad. I always thought you were the type to pretend to be, but I never realized you've taken it so far." Rin closed her eyes and laid on the bed. "I wish... things were different."

"I know Rin." Miku ran her fingers through her hair. "As I told you sometime ago, I wish I lived in a small town. With trees... a forest... mountains... and..."

Rin was fast asleep.

"If you catch me doing this... I'll be in trouble, but I can't resist..."

Miku gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, my sweet little Rin. If I'm your angel, you're mine too. Good night."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This, once again, is probably the closest thing you'll find to fluff in this story, and maybe Roses are Red. No, seriously. If you really want a fluffy story, be sure to check out Villain x Hero! x3 /shameless advertisement OTL Villain x Hero, I should note, is a tiny bit perverted at times, so if you don't mind that, be sure to give it a read! Yes, it's also Miku x Rin, and yes It's about two polar opposites (Super villain and Super hero), falling in love with each other. LMAO I WAS SO FREAKING BORED. *cough* Anyway..._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't mind my shameless advertising. I would truly love it if you reviewed, but it is not required. (I would truly appreciate it it, through. *wink* ) Feel free to stalk me on Deviant Art and all that jazz, but until I get my stories out of the way, I can't really post art.  
_

_Also, still working on the collab with VocaTouhou, and we'll be posting it on my account, so yeah. Look forward to it, since it's also MikuRin. -shot-  
_

_I write waaay too much MikuRin don't I?  
_


	5. The Snapping Point

_Author's Note:**  
**_

__**_Important news:_**

_**So, I've got an extra treat for you guys.  
**_

_**I'm going to post two chapters at once! Take this as an apology for these slow updates, and anything else I've done wrong. I promise you, I'm getting there.  
**_

_**So, here's chapter 5 in all it's glory. I hope you enjoy.**  
_

_****__Ramblings of the story itself:_

_Curse those dentists appointments, am I right? This chapter is written from Rin's point of view._

_ I purposely made IA the enemy ( I was running out of characters... ) even if she doesn't deserve it because she's so freaking awesome. Just be lucky she doesn't get mentioned that much here... (I also support IA x Rin, so it's obvious I don't like the idea of her being tormented by her... )  
_

_IA's name is Aria in this story, btw.  
_

_Piko makes much more sense then IA, since I know he has the potential to hold a bad boy side to him.  
_

_Well, anyway, enough of my ramblings~ Enjoy this chapter!  
_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Snapping Point

Days passed by, and were not merciful.

Just when things couldn't get any worse; they did.

Packed with a bag of despair and misery, the teasing turned horrible. Worst of all, Miku had called her later at night and told her she'd be gone tomorrow after lunch, because of a dentist appointment. The dentists... had stolen her angel, and it was all coming down hard on her. Worst of all, it was rainy weather, which caused her mood to change rapidly. It pained her to swallow the tears... but she had no choice. The thunder and lightning was striking, and everything was turning from bad to worse. She just wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so badly, she was so miserable and lonely... something would never make her give up. The world had knives against her back, and was killing her metaphorically. She wanted someone to die.

Last night's rage didn't help either. Her parents were maniacal and cruel as usual, and even when she had gone into her room, they fished her out and started calling her the "demon from hell." Through they had yet to abuse her that night, they were still drunk and crazy, and even Len hid in his room and was quiet.

The next day, he had sneaked a knife in her backpack as usual.

And now, she used it to it's full potential. Her worst enemy, Piko Utatane and his girlfriend Aria Planetes, locked her up in the janitors closet one day to "punish" her for being near them. They had no reason to abuse her, they just decided they would. Unless it was all apart of getting her to snap.

Long ago... being trapped in this closet, she remembered briefly, all the times she had been abused and tormented. Every last bit of the equation. She was bound to lose her head.

She was so blind with rage, she had started to pull out the knife and cut slices into the door. She carved a target board in the door, and threw her knife at it. Bulls eye.

She was a natural born killer, as everyone else had said. She had all the trade marks of one. Scary good reflexes... strong arm and leg muscles from Weights and Conditioning in P.E. Class (everyone feared her there... even the teacher.) An anti-social behavior (and sometimes very social at death threats). She was even mentally unstable. She tried to control herself around Miku, because she couldn't handle being without her, but when she was gone, she couldn't control herself. She still can't control herself without her.

Somehow... Miku made her calmer. Through she was still bitter and angry, she could at least think rationally.

When Miku was gone, however... she couldn't control herself. It was part of the reason she had been avoiding Teto and Gumi. Her mind was unstable. She sat in that closet for the longest time, until the door opened, and the janitor forced her out. Now, she walked among the hallways, not wanting for Piko and Aria to appear. Yet, Aria wasn't there. As was Piko.

She figured she'd go to the bathroom, seeing as the stalls were clean. She needed to brush up a little bit too, through she didn't care for appearances. She ended up halfway into the bathroom, when someone grabbed her from behind, and shoved her into the nearest toilet.

"How do you like that, murderer!? A taste of your own medicine?"

He dunked her head in further. And _further. _The sewage water was intoxicating, everything was becoming so blurry... she was falling into an obsolete mess of emotions, screaming in her head, crying, screaming some more.

Rin was too dazed to really understand what was going on at first. It was all so quick. And then she knew.

Piko Utatane was going for the kill.

FLASH!

Anger spewed over on her like no tomorrow, and drenched her with hate. She got so mad, but lacked the strength to stop him.

She wanted to choke him. Wrap her fingers around his throat and squeeze.

Her attacker, Piko Utatane, kept dunking her further, holding her head down so she couldn't breath.

His words didn't frighten her, but instead fueled her full of anger.

"I saw you giving glares at my girl friend. A plot to kill her, right?"

She didn't even have time to scream at him.

Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down... and up again, only to come crashing down.

With every passing moment, fury split into her. Every dunk, she became far angrier.

"You should end your own miserable life before I do!"

With every waking moment, every single fiber being within her, was snapping.

"Why don't you just DIE! It'd be so much better without you... eh?"

He twisted his head the other direction for just as second, the door to the bathroom now cracking open, but it was already his greatest mistake. Rin rose up with superhuman strength and grabbed him by the neck, and slamming his face into the toilet with a look that could rival the greatest yanderes: a Cheshire cat grin, except tens times worse.

Rin was blind and full of rage. She brought his face downward, laughing manically.

Up, down. Up, down.

He was incredibly helpless.

Up, down. Up, down.

All the oxygen in his breath, and not hers, was sinking. He tried to beg for mercy but she gave none.

Everything had collapsed within her, and taken advantage of her. All that was left, was the boiling beast that had grown over the years.

She growled, words invading from her mouth.

"DIE BASTARD, DIE!"

Oh how it felt so good to get revenge. When he was dunked under for the last time, she heard a gasp and then turned around, letting go of the now unconscious Piko.

Gumi was staring at her, an expression full of fear.

So... she thought the rumors were true?

She was Len's childhood friend. She knew about the rumors. She deserved to die!

She... she was going to tell everyone. She would tell no one!

Why did it feel so good to smile? Especially at a time like this?

"I... I didn't think it was... I thought... I thought it wasn't true..."

All Rin's attention was on the girl.

Was she really too idiotic to notice her own wet hair?

"You're Len's childhood friend." Rin whispered with a smile. "Don't you know what happens when you mess with the wrong sort of people? You get burned, or rather... dunked."

"Shut up! You don't deserve to be Miku's friend! You're only using her for your own good! Next thing I know you're going to kill her!" Gumi yelled.

"Why don't you be quiet! Unless you want to die! I'm sick of being tormented daily by these fools! I'm sick of it... I want to fight back. I'm going to fight back! I'll kill if I have to! You call me a serial killer... go ahead... I'll make sure that title turns REAL! I know where you live... I'll find you, and END you! You can't hide from me. I'll stalk you at every curb!"

Gumi was naturally horrified to see Rin scream at her. She backed away from Rin, naturally horrified.

"Stop it Rin! I thought we were friends. D-don't get any closer to me."

Rin's smile twisted up into a cruel thing, as she wrapped her hands around her neck and started to choke her...

Until she heard footsteps, and then she let go.

"I'll spare you for now." Rin whispered. "But I know where you live..."

Gumi said nothing but ran out of the room. Rin turned her attention to Miku. Her expression immediately brightened at the girl's arrival.

"Rin are you okay?! Come on, let's get you out of here. Your hair is soaking wet, too." Miku said.

"I'm so happy you decided to rescue me! You really are my angel after all! Piko was being so mean to me! I had no choice but to fight back... I really didn't have a choice!" Rin shouted.

"Well, you're okay now. Come on, I'll buy you some chocolate from the student store."

"Yay!"

The two of them walked along the hallways, ignoring the other student's weird glances and hurried feet. Rin wrapped her arms around Miku and stopped her in the middle of the hallway.

"I really love your leek scented perfume, my angel." Rin whispered in her ear. "Where do you get such fine merchandise, anyway?"

"Oh, I just import it from a different country that's all. Are you feeling okay Rin?"

"I feel fine. In fact, I've never been better." She smiled to prove her point. "Now come on! Let's buy some chocolate! Will you buy a rose for me, too? I love roses, even if I don't love my mom."

"Do they even sell roses at the store?" Miku asked.

"_Of course they do! _Roses are available for ninety nine cents. It's there for a boy to give to a girl." Rin told with a smile.

"I'm not a boy..." Miku bashfully whispered. Her cheeks were red, but that didn't matter to Rin. Her angel's expression quickly brightened. "I mean... sure thing! I'd love to buy one for you if you don't mind."

"Great! That makes me so happy!" Rin shouted. Her smile darkened when Miku turned the other way. Thoughts of killing that girl took over her brain and set it on fire. The width of her smile was growing larger, and more cruel. The whole world was watching, and waiting for her first move.

And she'll make sure it'll be a terrifying one.

Miku turned back around and she smiled normally, as a cute little innocent Rin would do. The Rin that had long been dead. The Rin that was no more and would never be, for it was replaced with something that held much more promise.

To kill was the only way to protect herself. She would never hurt her angel, because she knew her angel was the only one who didn't hate her. Gumi... however... deserved to DIE.

Miku would never know the truth. Her sweet, sweet Miku would never know the things she truly thinks. She'd rather die then have Miku find out about her truth. The things she were plotting.

After all, she'd know that her Miku would stop her.

Stop her... stop her...

The words repeated in her head. Over and over.

Stop her... stop her...

She plastered a smile on her face and looked calm.

Stop her... stop her...

Miku handed her the roses are the chocolates, but whatever she said was unhearable.

Stop her... stop her... stop her-

No. She'd never be stopped!

"I said, here's your chocolates and roses, aren't you going to take them?" Miku asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Thanks." Rin took the chocolates and the rose.

If she were ever so calm around Miku, why was she so infuriated now? Was Gumi ruining everything she could ever dream?

She couldn't be comfortable around Miku anymore. Gumi was destroying her life. Gumi was going to tell her, that she had beaten up Piko. And then it would be all over. And Rin would have no friends.

No friends...

No one to trust...

Why would it hurt so much to lose Miku?

Because she was her angel on earth?

"Rin, please quit scaring me with that look." Miku whispered. "I know you'd never do anything bad, I know what our classmates say is a lie. Please quit making me worry."

Rin hadn't even noticed she'd begun a look of despair. She shook her head and smiled.

"Want to hang out after school?"

"I can't. I have a dentist appointment at lunch, remember? And my mom's going to be here in ten minutes to take me there." Miku sighed. "But... I'll call you when I get back."

Rin pouted, then scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you later." Miku started to walk the other direction.

It only took Rin a split second to realize just how much she didn't want Miku to go.

Miku was leaving her.

And it was ALL GUMI'S FAULT.

* * *

_O_o I already feel sorry for poor Gumi, and nothing's even happened yet. She all the suddenly gets all this hate reflected on her, and it's boiling on mad! Gumi's done nothing wrong, right?_

_Poor girl...  
_

_*cough* Anyway, knowing the direction this story... it won't be easy for Rin to regret her doings. Later on, she might... but she's got a long way to get there.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ Going for the next one, now!~  
_


	6. Confiding in Dark Corners

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, so... this is the chapter is where Rin starts to go through a definite character change. But if you've read Roses are Red, you know it doesn't last forever. Deep down inside, Rin is still our loveable Rin. She's just been hit with so much, she's collapsing into darkness, and it's hard to get back in the light.  
_

_By chapter 11, you could say she's an entirely different person. But it's not that way forever, I assure you. I'm trying to figure out how I can collect her character change and slowly turn it into to her Roses are Red one. Rin goes from being someone who suffers, to someone who makes others suffer, to someone who suffers again, and back and forth. By the last chapter of Roses are Red, it's clear she's just back to where she's started, fighting herself and what she truly believes in, only to fall into darkness.  
_

_I love writing all the darker genres, I just realized. This is actually quite tragic too, what happens to Rin in the future chapters.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

Chapter 6: Confiding in Dark Corners

Drip drip drip.

Splash splash splash.

Rin walked through the rain with a dark grin on her face. It was night, and Miku had still not called on her cellphone; through Rin left that at home, knowing fully she would call in the middle of the night. If she did call, and Len happened to walk into the room and answer her phone, she had already left a message to not talk to the bastard. She made sure to plan everything carefully, and the whole time, her brain was on fire. Thoughts sped faster then lightning in her brain, some she even muttered under her breath and didn't take notice for. Most of them were focused on Gumi, Len's childhood friend, and ex friend. Gumi who had taken loneliness for pride, and befriended Miku just to play ruse on her! So much hate spun around her head for the green haired girl, that her heart was set ablaze. Her eyes played trickery on her, her vision blurring, but she kept her feet sturdy as she made her way towards the house.

She had taken a bus there, of course. She knew where she lived from the days when her and Len used to hang out with her. Like normal brothers and sisters. Rin had always been anti social, but Gumi had never minded, until she had fallen for the rumors. It was too late for sorries. Much too late for "I'm so s-sorry Rin... I really didn't think those rumors were true." Much too late for a sincere thank you. "Thank you for your apology, Gumi." It was too late... ever since she were young, she always had a dark side, but her parents hadn't brought it out until she had been 10, when she maniacally broke into a rage and destroyed the house. Rin had always been violent, too. She just... never appeared so to Miku.

Miku was the one she was doing this for. She used Miku's dentist appointment to her advantage, as well as her parents departure from the house, a typical drink-a-thon. Honestly, her parents had only gotten into the drinks even before she and Len were born, but had only started to drink until intoxication when she was 9. She couldn't understand why they drank, but she didn't care. She wasn't into the statistics.

She did this for Miku, because Gumi was a liar. Gumi was using her, and her gut feeling doesn't lie. Gumi had ties to Len before he started to act like a jerk and broke ties with her. Gumi just wants Len back. Gumi wants him back, and then she wants her to submit to him. Gumi wants her to be begging on her knees for mercy... just like Len.

Anyone who is friends with Len should just _DIE_. Die?What pretty words! The very extinction of a human being, controlled by her hands! Len and Gumi and her parents should just DIE! Haha...hahahaha. Ahahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait, why was she smiling so brutally? She's almost there, she has to talk sweet and convince her parents to let her stay! If they get in the way, kill them too! Ahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!

_Kill them. KILL THEM BEFORE THEY KILL YOU!_

Haha. Hahahaha. Take a deep breath, calm yourself. Act natural. Act sweet. Apologize. Explain yourself. Then thrust the knife into her throat!

If she tells her parents... she'll make them believe she's a nice girl. Because she is... it's just... being nice is overruled by hatred. And hatred is making her giddy. Making her smile.

Let's entangle the beast in flames.

Rin knocked on the door. She had her black raincoat on, which wasn't anywhere near new considering the dreadful holes. But her parents never liked giving her new clothes, even through they practically shopped for Len everyday. She hated it.

The door was answered, and she hoped it was her mother. Mrs. Megpoid was the nicest woman, unlike her evil daughter, and wouldn't mind taking her in.

Instead she got Gumi.

She should have stabbed her to death right then and there, but Gumi's expression stopped her. Gumi was so fearful with her bulging eyes of fear, a big gap for her mouth. Her breath caught in her throat, and it took all Rin's might to stifle her laughter. Laughter could wait.

"Where are your parents?" Rin asked.

Gumi said nothing.

"I came here for apologies, and this is what I get? My, Gumi, you're becoming more like him everyday. If I didn't know better, you still want to be friends with him, am I right?"

Gumi face twisted into hatred.

"Get away from me!"

She was about ready to slam the door, when suddenly Rin grabbed her arm and shoved herself inside the room.

"No one messes with me. If you want an apology, I'll give one now, and explain my story." Gumi seemed perplexed. "I'll start with Piko. I hate Piko. I hate his girlfriend. Piko decided he'd try to kill me, or at least damage the inside of my lungs through suffocation. So, he took my head and thrashed it into the toilet. You didn't notice my hair was wet, did you? It wasn't dry. Piko irritated me so much, that I decided the only way to survive was to put him into the toilet. I... overdid it, needless to say. He's not dead, right? If he is, then you could truly call me a murderer and I won't fight about it."

Keep acting rational... and then go for the kill!

"So you're saying it's not even your fault?" Gumi asked. "He ended up having to go to the hospital. He almost died in there, Rin. You _better _apologize for that! Maybe even more then that itself! You're a terrible person, you probably don't even mean it. You threatened to kill me!"

"You teased me when Miku wasn't around. You hate me. You hate me, and you want to get Miku to hate me too. Well, I'll tell you one thing and one thing only; you won't LIVE to see yourself win."

Before Gumi could stop her, Rin grabbed her arm and pulled out a hunter's knife. She shoved her to the wall, her pleas being unheard, her cries worthless as she sliced her neck and forced her down to a bloody stop. Adrenaline pumped through her, until every vein was bursting with blood. Her smile turned crooked, her heart started to pump loudly, and her lungs were intoxicated with breathless air. She couldn't even breath as the body slumped down to the floor, Gumi's eyes wide open but lifeless...

It was hilarious.

Sick, triumphant laughter shook her vocal chords. She didn't know how much time she had before her parents came back, so she took the body and hid it in the closet she was sure her mother or father never used. Sooner or later, they would find it... but she would be long gone by then.

A bird flies best when drenched in blood. No one could understand just how good Rin felt. How good this made her feel... how her problems had all been solved with a slice of the blade.

She made her grand escape.

And it was glorious. Victory was hers for the winning, she was the one getting the cake, the blood thumped through her veins like a marathon champion. Thoughts sped through her head, most of them good, but some nagging her in the back of the head for what she's done. She researched detective movies for this, and decided to wear old gloves that she'd dispose of later. She made sure to leave behind no trace of herself, and even went as far as to run out the back door instead of the front. She had thought this death through, and she was so sure she would never get caught, so surely she would never die or be executed.

Gumi had tried her best to fight back, but Rin had taken the strength out of her. Despite her parents injuring her, Rin had a good amount of endurance and strength within her. Rin never did know why she liked gym so much... until she had killed Gumi. The strength to overpower her was in her hands, even as she carved every bit of her hate into her throat. She had pulled it out and put it back in her spot.

There was only one problem.

Through she had made sure she wore something she never wore, sacrificing an outfit for her kill, how was she going to explain the apparent blood stained shirt to her parents?

The answer was simple: Don't get caught wearing it.

The designated area was now in site, and her heart was thumping so loud, she could have sworn she could feel herself tremor with excitement and dread. Everything was in slow motion as she made it to the back door of her house, everyone was fast asleep; her father was out at the bar and her mother was passed out who knows where. If her father had returned, surely he'd be too drunk to see all the deep red liquid on her shirt.

She walked into the room holding a smug grin on her face as she made her way into the room to change into what she would consider her night time clothes: a long blue sweater dress.

Problem was, when she got into the room, she saw Len cycling through all her things.

His expression when he saw her, was laughable.

His big eyes scrunched up and widened, his perfectly terrified expression, mouth wide open and gaping, desperate words cycled through his mouth and set her on fire, as she asked him:

"Do you know now, what it feels like to have pain?"

Len could not answer that.

"Blood! There's... so much blood on you! You... you really... you really DID kill someone didn't you?! Who was it?! No, it was Gumi wasn't it? Of course it was! You killed her because she found out you drowned Piko in the toilet!" Rin passed him a glare. "Rin... why are you giving me that glare? The whole time, I've tried to tell you I'm sorry! I may have been cocky... and you may be a bitch and- "Rin took a few steps closer to him. "AHH! Don't step any closer to me! I want to make it up to you... I really do. Ever since our parent first started to abuse us, I made a pledge. I had promised one day to confide to you and tell you to kill our parents, before they kill you." Rin raised an eyebrow.

"I honestly am sorry for being such a manipulative bastard, but seeing as you've gone off the deep end... just like I wanted... I... I...I...!

"This won't be easy to say but... Rin... I want you to help kill our parents."

Rin's smile turned into a grin.

* * *

_Apparently, neither twin is trustworthy._

_Len can seem wicked because he bullies Rin; but why exactly does he do it? Perhaps, he does it to mold her into the perfect murderer. Because he wants her to be happy. Why does he think that will make her happy? If she rids of their abusive parents, everything should be happy right? Well, not exactly..._

_Rin seems so evil, because of her will to be his servant, but it's only a matter of time before one leads the other and the tables turn. Both of them are blind to the truth, and what really makes them happy. There is only one side of Rin that still stands tall from her old self: Her love for Miku. But how long is it before her love for Miku causes her to turn against her? As if everything, there comes a price for love in murder. What is Rin's price?  
_

_Hehe, tons of fun to write this chapter~ ^o^ I can only hope you've enjoyed it too~  
_


	7. Old Times in New Space

_Author's Note:_

_**An important notice:**  
_

**_You guys will probably hate me for this, but I need to warn you in advance._**

**_Red Blood, White Memories may be on hiatus once I finish posting chapters 7-12. UNLESS I figure something out... The reason behind it, is because my editor, who is giving me chapter edits, will be very busy for a month, and have little time to do much else other then school related stuff._**

**_I'm so sorry if you hate me after this! OTL I promise I will make it up somehow._**

_This is also up on my profile. _

_About the chapter:__  
_

_I thought this chapter was pretty okay, I didn't like the beginning, though, for some reason. I actually don't have a lot to say about it, except maybe I hope this is up to your expectations. Enjoy~  
_

* * *

Chapter 7: Old Times in New Space

_Miku opened her eyes. _

_There was nothing. Not a single thing. Everything was... empty. Her mind, empty. Her heart, empty. She held up her hand and shivered, and then crossed her legs. It was cold. _

_She didn't know why she felt this emptiness, but it was so desolate it rattled her bones. Everything, empty. Everything... non-existing. _

_The background of her desolate mind, was pushing something back from afar. She ran. Far. But everything was gone. Vanished. Even her hand was gone, as she stepped further into the darkness. _

_Run. Run!_

_And yet she was running further into trouble. And yet, she was running towards the darkness, instead of turning back into the light like she should. _

_Why, why?_

_WHY?_

_Pressures, questions, and no answers. A giggling of sorts. She turned around, but all there was, was bleak darkness. She spun around, confused. _

_It sounded exactly like Rin. _

_She turned around, spun, and then a knife to the throat. Laughter shook. The stranger danced. And then she realized that... in that moment..._

_She was going to die by Rin's hands. _

SLAM!

Miku fell to the foot the bed. It was the weekend, and Rin had strangely been ignoring her calls. She groaned and picked herself off the floor, and opened her eyes, feeling the warm sunshine on face. It truly made her desperate for some attention.

Rin truly had acted strange yesterday. It really made her worry about her, especially with that look she had been given. One moment, she appeared so happy, and then the next... she seemed so tired and miserable. She decided she was going to do something for herself, and bring her cellphone along just in case Rin decided to call. Rin was someone who would call on short notice, and she didn't want to miss it.

Ring ring ring.

Speaking of phones, her phone was ringing now. She flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello, Miku."

Her eyes widened at the voice, her pupils big and wide. Her mouth dropped a kilometer to the ground, and her breath was caught short. Tears came from out of her eyes from the horror that she felt, until she lost the grip of the phone.

She picked up immediately and held it to her ear, nervous and ready to hang up at any moment.

"There's no use in hanging up, Miku. I only have so much time to tell you. I'll promise I'll make it easy, unless you want death threats from me, and then I'll make it so hard." The voice told her.

"Z-Z-Zatsune... why... h-how..."

"I know my sources, you unreliable piece of crap. Can't I have a lovely conversation with my dear, loving cousin? I know you pose as me all the time at Rosendale. People were stupid to fall for it, am I right?"

Miku was silent.

"Well then, allow me to continue. I'm only 17, and I have gotten into jail at least twice. They let me on probation, and I stalked your new school. Your new best friend, she's quite tasty. Interesting, too. She's also quite a... dirty little backstabber, don't you think?" Zatsune teased.

"She's no backstabber, Zatsune! What makes you possible think that about her?" Miku asked.

"Don't you know? Haven't you heard? I thought I'd warn you before you were next, but I can already see you've... ahh... fallen in love. With a girl, no less. She's quite pretty, I'll give you that. But you, my friend, have a horrible taste in females." Zatsune let out a hard laugh over the phone, and Miku's back shivered.

"H-how could you possibly-"

"Know about that? My jail is up in Crypton, sweety. It's also near your school."

Miku's eyes widened at the thought.

"Cut to the chase, Zatsune. What do you want from me?" Miku asked.

"Some school girl, who was also your friend, was murdered last night. No, I had nothing to do with it. Know anyone by the name of Gumi?" Miku's eyes widened.

"Gumi? N-no! Not Gumi... NO!" Tears came out of her eyes. "You _witch_! You... you killed my friend Gumi..." Laughter was heard from the other line.

"Ahahahaha! Are you really that stupid? Do you think for a second I'd go after her? No! I'm _so_ very _concerned_ that your friend Rin, is actually a-_ horrible threat to your world_!" Zatsune mocked.

"It can't be Rin! No, it can't be! You're lying to me! I can't accept it! Why would she kill Gumi? Gumi's her friend. Gumi's my friend! Even if Rin killed her, why would she do it?! You're a liar... a liar and a murderer! Why tell me the truth? You probably want me dead in an alley!"

There was a sigh on the other line.

"Ahh... you're so irresistibly dumb. I can sense a murderer in a heart beat. Your friend Rin is _exactly _what everyone says she is. I've seen it before. Mold someone into murderer through hard trials and ridicule. It's happened to all of us. Once you start, you can't stop. You keep going... and then- wait for it- you reach the breaking point and become a mad man. I know what I'm talking about. Everyone has a breaking point, and yours is next. Rin's already had hers, so if she's acting strange;that's why."

"Why are you telling me this?" Miku asked. "I can't believe you. Your a murderer, a serial killer! Why try so hard to change my mind?"

"I'll save your skin if you simply give up what you have and move back to Yamaha. That way, I don't have to kill you." Miku got shivers down her back. "Honestly, I probably won't even get to you. Your friend's got a real potential at messing you up, or killing you first, before me. I've seen her face. She's pissed. Real pissed. And you and me are lot alike. Even someone as caring as you, can become blood thirsty in an instant."

"But... you're evil! Cruel! Demented! A liar! A thief! I've always hated you!"

"And I've always liked you. Sweet, innocent, stubborn, you've got all the traits of a typical school girl who doesn't belong in a world full of horrors. I am your horrible heavy pound set of weight, your extra set of terror. I always found pleasure in that. People fear you, because they fear me. Typical people, hmm? And didn't your mother tell you not to judge a book by it's cover? I am much more then a typical mess of evil, demented, cruel, lying, mess of emotions. I am also... your childhood friend."

Miku's eyes widened at the mention of childhood friend, in wild disbelief. What was she getting at?

"You mean you don't remember? We used to play together when you lived next door to me. The best of friends. I would swing on the tire swing, and you'd push me. You pushed me so hard, I fell. You gave me hope. And then... you crushed it."

"I... did?"

"I don't hate you for what you did, because it wasn't even your fault. My dreaded parents took me away, and locked me inside. Starved me. Hurt me. Purposely tried to kill me. You did nothing to save me, but how could you? You were only thirteen years old! It didn't work, and soon, my frustration and anger built up. I ended up killing both of them. I left the house, and Rui found me. Said she was forming a group called by the police 'The Young Terrors.' Such a silly name."

Miku was speechless.

"Oh? You didn't like my story? That's right, you can't remember, can you? Well then sweety, I'll give you time to think about it. Maybe then, we'll work something out. Rui wants you dead, but I'd rather not have that. I admire you as the girl I wish I could be, but I can't be because I can't give up this lifestyle. I lost my innocence long ago."

"Why... why tell me all this?" Miku asked. Zatsune appeared to be telling the truth. "Don't you want me dead?"

"I wanted you dead at first, but that proves to be distasteful. Humorous, even. But if you don't get away from Rin and go elsewhere, I might have to come to your house and kill you. For now, Rui wants me to stay here, in this prison, for some odd reason."

Miku was still silent, until she spoke.

"I don't get any of this... why do all this for me?"

Silence filled the room.

"You bitch! Don't you see the consequences of your actions? Must I explain again? Ugh! You rotten piece of shit, I'll damn you to hell! I can't kill you! I can't! Rui will target me if I don't! I can't talk any longer either, so you MUST do what I tell you to."

"Zatsune, I can't. You know I can't. I love her. I can't leave her. I can't leave her even if she is a serial killer!"

"Then leave this place and take her with you. Because next time we meet, it won't be pretty."

She hung up.

And Miku's eyes widened.

"I... remember you." Her sweet voice whispered.

_But I only remember how you destroyed my life. _

* * *

_Dun dun dun...  
_

_lol, I really don't know what to say here. So I guess, I'll say this: I hope you enjoyed this chapter~  
_


	8. Dip My Wings with Blood, Demon

_Author's Note:_

_**SUPER IMPORTANT:**_

_**Red Blood, White Memories WILL NOT be on Hiatus after chapter 12. So sorry for making you worry... OTL Details are on my deviant art, "StarryEyedRin." Link is on the bottom of the page. **_

_**Basically, I've decided I'm going to be posting any future chapters that are past 13. (Chapter 13 will probably be the last chapter that is proofread. ) If you spot any mistakes in the future chapters, be sure to let me know.  
**_

**_Because I made you guys worry so much, I'm deciding to post CH 8 a day early. Thank you for your patience with my horrible communication skills. OTL_  
**

_Minor notes:  
_

_Chapter 8 is basically a continuation of Chapter 6. It's one of my favorite chapters, I love the way it was written. /very biased. lol, anyway~ I hope you enjoy as always, and I appreciate reviews~_

* * *

Chapter 8: Dip My Wings with Blood, Demon

"This won't be easy to say but... Rin... I want you to help kill our parents."

Rin's smile was brought into the most twisted smile. It flourished through hate and destroyed every bit of love and happiness she had felt for her parents. It was deranged through mayhem and annihilated every sanity of her brain, until the only thing remaining with her sickening and gruesome thoughts of hate.

It was a losing battle, her mind. Every corner was going haywire.

And she started to laugh. Her eyes were perfectly straight, sinking into the depths of his heart. She could tell he was cracking, slowly but surely at her laughter, until his eyes started turning red, straining so hard to see her look, everything going blurry at the sound erupting from her vocal chords. Just as he was ready to collapse in fear, she stopped, and he relieved himself.

It was a loosing battle for him.

But maybe this sick sadistic happiness is just what he needed. Maybe this feeling of sorrow never overcame him. Maybe he truly wanted their parents to die, just as much as she did.

She'd gladly do it. She'd gladly kill them, and set them on fire, do anything to to relieve the burning in her soul. Gladly thrust their bodies over the water, cut off their hands, do anything to stop the desire, the want, the _need _to end their life. Everything in them, dying, and rotting in hell, fading away; gone. Bringing her to the point of her compulsive behavior causing her to wring their neck, until the last gasp erupts, and they are no more. She wanted it so badly, she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop herself from stepping forward to her brother, who had betrayed her trust so much, so long ago. She could tell he was tense, just by seeing the frown mark between his eyes, and the shoulders going up as she took her feet step by step, resting only when she was near his face. Only when she could see his ocean blue eyes staring back at him, did she stop in a complete standstill, and stay where she was at.

She held out her hand.

And he reluctantly shook it.

"We have a deal." She said. With a low murmur of sick pleasure she added; "But..."

He had a question mark on his face, until she grabbed him, and brought her face even closer to his eyes, and he panicked. She could tell by the look in his eyes, he was thinking out the path of his death.

She'd make sure he'd understand clearly.

"You're going to help me with this, you hear?" She asked. "You can't go back to your school, not now, not ever again. I can't have you tattle tailing to your friends, just as I can't let your fear get in the way of my kill, okay? If you don't cooperate, I'll be forced to kill you too."

Len paled at the thought.

"Wh-what do you want me to do, then, Rin? I'll..." He bowed his head. "I'll... do anything to help you."

"Start by collecting dad's hunting knife, a lighter, and gasoline. Arouse our parents when they are at their weakest level, drunk as can be, lure them away from each other, and allow me to strike. I'll deteriorate them, make them scream. Then... I'll cut off their hands while they're still alive, and move them into the garage, pour gasoline on them, and then light their bodies on fire. If the flame spreads elsewhere, I'll simply dump water on them."

"That's it?"

"Well, there's one thing. You have to back me up the whole entire time, and make sure dad's rage doesn't overpower me. That's why I want them separate, you know? Or, I can kill one, and you kill the other."

Len shivered at the thought.

"Alright. When do you want them killed?" He asked.

"As soon as you can collect the materials." Rin told him. "In fact, start now."

Len nodded, and she pulled away.

"I'll be here in this room if you need me to be. Just go."

He nodded silently, and exited the room. The pitter patter of the feet of a grown adult was tossed into the picture, and soon she found herself eye to eye with her mother, who seemed only slightly sober, if none at all.

"Your a very bad demon, girly." She hissed. "Picking on an innocent boy like that. If I say the rules, I say them loud and clear, ya hear?"

All Rin could do was grin.

"Mother, don't you realize the clock of life is ticking to an end?" She asked. Her mother didn't appear to hear her words. "It ticks and tocks at every heartbeat, every air-filled breath. Soon, it'll tick no more." Her mother didn't appear to say anything.

Her mother paused, her expression darkening, as she gritted her teeth.

"Your not my daughter. You never were. My true daughter wouldn't say such awful things. You're obviously some sort of demon from hell, impersonating my child! My child would never for a moment, be like you!"

"Say it that way if you must, mother, but I'm really quite sick of the demon talk."

"You'll go right down to hell, right where you belong! You don't deserve to haunt me everyday with the face of my child. Your tone, so cold, your eyes magnetizing hate! I should just kill you so I don't have to deal with the demon who possessed the heart of my child!"

"Why do you drink then, _mother? _We all know every drunk has a reason for drinking. Is it because dad is actually not my real father? I've never known..."

"No." Her mother looked at her with a stern expression. "Rin's true father died years ago... but you don't understand misery, you demon. No demon understands misery..." She looked so hurt, Rin almost felt sorry for her. Almost. "We don't believe you are Rin. Rin was possessed by you when she was ten, when her father died. She doesn't remember, but I remember clearly. That was the day you came into her life."

It was too late to correct her. Her mother was every bit as insane as she thought she had been. The type of insanity, that made desires to die. Rin remembered clearly how she had been when she had heard the news of her father's death. Her mother had been cheating on a "nice" guy, who turned out to be completely screwed up, and started beating her in secret. Once he convinced her that Rin was possessed by the devil, her mother started to drink and eventually started beating her up as well.

It didn't matter. Soon, her and her step father would die.

Silence filled the air soon afterward, and Rin had nothing more to say. Her mother reluctantly left the room, probably to get another wine bottle, just as the phone rang.

Rin answered it, knowing fully who it was.

She'd been avoiding Miku on purpose.

"Rin! Oh god, you finally answered the phone! I was so worried for you. I was wondering if you'd like to come over... has Len been tormenting you at all? Did he steal the phone? Why haven't you been calling?!" Miku asked.

A twisted grin arouse on Rin's face. All this, getting Miku to worry about her. Had she known the truth, she'd never forgive her...

So why didn't that bother her?

"Actually, I've been unable to contact with you, due to my parents being careless and taking away my cellphone. I was forced to put it on silent mode, and then steal it from them when they weren't looking and hide it in my closet." Rin told her. It made sense, at least, to her. But it was also a big fat lie. Her parents had only beat her up twice this week.

"Oh, Rin, it's so great to hear your voice again... I'm so glad you're okay." Miku said. "I wish I could be with you right now..."

For some reason, that stirred up a feeling in her heart that was unrecognizable. A feeling that almost made her feel guilty.

"I... wish I could be with you too." Rin murmured. For some reason, this feeling in her heart only grew larger.

Her heart was beating fast before she knew it.

She knew it was the truth.

"Rin, if there's one thing I know about you, it's the fact that your so strong. You never do anything bad, even when the world pressures you to do it. You always manage to stay a nice, sophisticated fourteen year old girl, even when the world tells you you'll never be, you are. That's what I really like about you." For some reason, just hearing those words made her stomach drop.

The murder. She had killed Gumi. She was planning to kill her parents.

If Miku knew, it'd be all over. All of it. Miku would never see her as the same way again. Never.

If so, the only way to return everything to normal, was to somehow make Miku her puppet. Somehow, she had to make her forget everything, and not even care if she were a serial killer.

If there was one thing she knew, she knew one thing only: She would never hurt Miku. But if she had to hurt Miku in order to get her to stay with her, then she had no choice.

Miku was her life. Her angel.

If she dipped her hands with tainted blood, and smeared the feathers of her wings with deep crimson, there would be no reason to live.

If her angel turned against her, she'd have no choice but to harm her.

If her angel was killed, though... she'd never forgive herself.

Miku interrupted the silence.

"Rin? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry... just... thinking. I'll come over to your place in a bit."

"Okay, please do! I miss you!"

She hanged up.

Quietly, she crept into Len's room, which was unlocked. She shut the door behind her, and walked up to him.

"Got the materials?" She asked.

"Yes. Mom decided to go to the bar with Dad, so I made a decision to pull out these:" He pulled out a knife and a gasoline tank. "The lighter is quite hard to find, through, and a match might be better, so I got this:" He pulled out a set of matches. "I'll hide all three of these items in my room. Our parents will be none the wiser, they never check my room, because I'm such a goodie goodie in their eyes, you know? But honestly, it sickens me how you get all the hate, and I get all the love. The truth is, I've always loved you, and couldn't stand for you to be hurt, so when I watched it happen over... and over... and over again... I lost control of myself."

Rin was speechless.

"You've always hated me... how could it possibly be the opposite?" Rin asked.

"I loved you so much, I wanted you to build up strength to fight back. So, I teased you. Humiliated you. Hated you the best I could, so I could save you. I made a murderer out of you, so I could save you from dying. And now, you and I are going to be doing a big favor for each other... we're going to rid of the issue, once and for all..." He grinned, a grin of pure hate and insanity. "No matter what it takes... _right,_ Rin?"

Rin stared at him like he had been crazy. He started to laugh, and soon, Rin found herself laughing with him.

"Yes, Len, I'll do anything to get freedom... I'll kill our parents, but you're going to help me. Together, we'll make a new place for us. A new world. And Miku- Miku will help us too. We'll free each other from the shackles that had been brought upon our legs. And I... Rin Kagamine... will find peace in solitude."

When silence filled the room, she added:

"I'm going over to Miku's. I may stage this death later on, when everyone is asleep. Use your cellphone, to call me, and tell me when our parents are home, and if they are drunk or not. Preferably drunk and tired. And then, we'll strike."

Len nodded as she exited the room.

How fun it would be to fool Miku.

* * *

_Hehe, this sentence made me think for a minute of what it had meant: "If she dipped her hands with tainted blood, and smeared the feathers of her wings with deep crimson, there would be no reason to live." Basically what Rin is feeling here, is that if she killed Miku, otherwise known as her "angel" there would be no reason to live. Calling Miku "her angel" is sort of like saying, she's her savior, the person who brought light upon her dark world. (And knowing Rin's past, it's been pretty gruesome. ) No, it's not like saying she's god, LOL Really, what she's saying is that Miku is her purity, the goodness that was brought into her life. See? It's just my love for metaphors bursting up again~ I love to make them up. x3 _

_Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter~  
_


	9. Desperate Love in Desperate Times

_Author's Note:_

_Alright, so from here on out, there will be a rating change. That's mainly because, after re-reading this, I find that:_

_-There are alcohol references.  
_

_-There is abusive parents  
_

_-The whole Vocaloid cast is a little screwy in the head (Just like Roses are Red)  
_

_-Rin is a serial killer  
_

_-Zatsune is a serial killer  
_

_-Everyone hates Rin and Miku a lot  
_

_-Miku is in denial half the time  
_

_-This story is written from the serial killer's point of view at times  
_

_-Descriptive deaths  
_

_-Overall, a story not written for younger audiences, so therefor it doesn't deserve to be rated T._

_**THIS FANFIC IS LEMON FREE.**_** _THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS IN THIS SERIES._**_  
_

_I am sorry for any corruption of young minds after reading this story. I didn't realize it was so bad until I read through it again. OTL Honestly, I've done worse with my Fear Garden fanfic (that I will probably never post... ) Well, at least Roses are Red can stay T, since it doesn't share quite as much insanity as it's prequel... man... the past between Miku and Rin is just DEADLY, don't you agree? OTL OTL OTL I'm SO SORRY! I already screwed up so many times... just what happens when you make mistakes... you make even MORE mistakes!  
_

_I think half of the chapters were written when I had the flu... or at late at night... I'm still sick so LOL /dies  
_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway~  
_

_Reply to anonymous reviews (I hope it's not too late and I've scared everyone off!):  
_

_**Silent Reader:**__Thank you very much for the review! Sorry for replying so late, I get so busy sometimes, I forget things! I'm glad you're a fan of Roses are Red~ I tried my best with this prequel, and I hope you like it~ Be sure to let me know what you may think of future chapters! I hope you still read this, even if I changed it to M due to my paranoia... haha. I assure you, this fic is LEMON FREE, it's just the alcohol references that tied the story over to an M rating (And the excessive violence/dark themes). The whole story was borderline M to begin with. LOL__  
_

_Anyway, enjoy~  
_

* * *

Chapter 9: Desperate Love in Desperate Times

Waiting for Rin to arrive, consisted of many things. Pacing, talking to yourself, worrying, panicking, hoping she's okay, hoping Zatsune was wrong, denying she was right. Like a glove fits a hand, Rin fit Miku quite well in terms of relationships. Rin didn't judge easily. She'd never lie to her. She'd never try to scare her, unless it was a joke. She'd make the perfect girlfriend, and yet, something was holding her tongue from saying those 3 words. A slowly arising fear. A swaying, building, thrashing, swarming fear. A fear... that Zatsune was right.

This phone call proved otherwise. This phone call proved it all. At least... most of it. Rin still seemed pretty suspicious, but once she questioned her, asked her if this were true, that she had killed Gumi, all would vanish. All questions would disintegrate into fine air. And then, everything would be okay again... maybe.

It was just horrible! Gumi, killed out of nowhere, an innocent soul who had done no wrong? How preposterous! Miku had spent most of her time crying, wonder if the murderer's words were true. Wondering, if she were next. And worst enough, Zatsune had said it was Rin who had killed her. Her own best friend, murdering her friends. It couldn't have been her! And yet, one thing settled on her mind; she was terrified of leaving her. If Rin was truly the killer, why did she do such a thing?

Why must she be killing innocents?

Somehow, if she could only tell her she loved her, she felt like that would fix all her problems. Maybe, the words would be magical enough to make it all go away.

Or it could just worsen her problems.

Miku shook the thought away. Surely Rin loved her back?

Maybe it wasn't worth even bothering about.

As if right on cue, the doorbell rang and Miku opened the door drenched with blue, seeing Rin's face pop out from the opening.

The smile on her face was enormous. And as if she couldn't contain herself, she stepped in through door without her saying she could, and embraced her, grasping only a handful of her turquoise colored locks of hair in the madness that clearly possessed her, and toyed with the girl's emotions.

"You've always had beautiful hair, Miku." Rin whispered. "I'm so jealous of it's color. Mine's so plain, you know?"

Needless to say, Miku was pretty red in the face. She almost forgot all about why the reason she had invited her crush over, other then to tell her what she truly felt. Her eyes were barely able to scan over the outfit she was dressed in, when Rin finally pulled away and grinned, rustling her hair for one last time.

"Don't mind me, Miku. I'm just in an odd mood today. I've never felt so... exhilarated before. So full of energy." Rin was grinning harshly, revealing two cat-toothed fangs, a feature Miku had never recognized on her before. Not nearly long enough to be vampire fangs, but just two little sharp points on her canines.

"Rin... who gave you all the caffeine all the sudden?" Miku asked. "I'm a little worried about your health, considering all the energy you have!"

Rin giggled slightly.

"Miku, don't be foolish. You and I both know I hate coffee, and would never touch it. My parents mix it with their vodka, and it just keeps them up for longer, and keeps them beating me up more. Soon... _I won't have to deal with that anymore._"

Something tingled on the neck of Miku, but she ignored it.

"Your parents drink caffeinated vodka?" Miku asked.

"Yeah. They think alcohol makes them feel better, and coffee makes them run forever. Turns out, they usually can't sleep, they don't eat, and they get nothing but irritable and drunk." Rin told her.

"That's... awful." Miku admitted.

"Heh, you haven't heard the latest. My mother drank vodka, coffee, and a sip of those '5 hour energy' bottles, in order to keep herself able to work, and she went crazy, beat the living crap out of me, and locked me in the garage, calling me a 'demon from hell.' Through, the 'demon in hell' thing is not any different, as both of my parents have been calling me that since I was ten."

"Rin, I don't know what to say." Miku told her. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Miku. You're my last chance at making me feel good about myself." Rin whispered, burying her head against her chest. "If you collapse, what will happen to me?"

"Rin, oh Rin...! I can't take it anymore, you're making my heart swell up in pain... I want you to stay here so badly! I want to be able to feel you, to touch your silky hair, to gaze at your lovely blue eyes! I want to kiss your soft lips, embrace you, give you gifts... I want to caress you, hold hands with you, smother you with love! Rin, I want it all! I really do, I want it all, and I want you!"

"Miku, you really feel that about me? Give me gifts, a quick kiss, love words? Caress me, watch as the sun goes down, hold hands, make out when no ones looking? Miku... I don't know what to say. I can't... this won't go easily. Not between us two. But Miku... don't look down. I accept your humble request, of course I do! I've always loved you this way as well, ever since I first laid my eyes upon you! Please, never doubt yourself. Please, never do. Even with the shackles at my feet, the time has come to make an end to my misery, I promise you I'll make it end! I'll do anything! Anything for me to be with you!"

"Then, Rin, will you take the shackles off of your feet? I can't bear for them to be there any longer!"

"Yes, Miku. I will. Sooner then you think, but I will. I can't explain in detail what is going on, but just know this: soon, I will be with you once again."

With that, Rin gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Miku." She whispered. She gave a light hearted smile. "I love you so much, I would do anything for you... and do anything to free myself from this trap of life." She paused, adding a little louder; "By the way, where are your parents and your brother?"

"My parents are out fishing in Wyan State Park, which is waaay over in Talihino, a hundred miles away. Mikuo's who knows where. I stayed home because I knew we'd come in contact eventually." Miku explained.

"Alright." Rin said. "So, I've got to leave. I've got to return home now, Len's getting a little impatient with me."

"Len?" Miku raised an eyebrow. It was odd how she just talked about him so smoothly and without a twinge of hate. "Didn't he try to antagonize you? Make you... angry at him? Try to make a fight with you?"

"Yes, but he's turned against my parents, claiming he would help me." Rin told her.

Odd. Really odd.

"Are you sure he's not trying to scheme something? Pull a trick maybe?" Miku asked. "I mean, even through he is your brother, he's been so harsh with you!"

"We're on the same side now." Rin told her. It just raised more questions, that Rin probably didn't even have time for, Miku could tell. "Anyway, I've really got to go. It was so much fun chatting with you... and .." She paused, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Miku heart thumped excessively loud, breaking any short silence. Her eyes widened, as those three letter words were heard, and her immediate action was to thrust her arms around Rin, and squeeze her as tightly as possible.

"I love you too, Rin! I love you so much! I don't want you to be back at that awful place ever again! Please don't go, don't leave me!"

Miku did not see the rising grin on Rin's face.

"Don't worry, Miku. I won't be gone for long."

* * *

_I felt terrible for a little while, over this, and it's not because I happen to be sick... but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter..._

_Roses are Red, so is Blood is so much better in my opinion... OTL This is it's dark prequel. This is the rise and fall of the Crypton city murderer, all this prequel really tells in Rin's past, and HOW she became the way she is... considering she's a murderer, it's not going to be pretty. Roses are Red, is like the start over of a girl with a tragic, dark past, who struggles to fall further into darkness... as she slowly becomes human again, and less of a menace to society. What happens next will only be revealed once you read it. The one thing that really stays, is the growing love between the two girls. Miku and Rin will always love each other, even when fate isn't on their side. There may be broken hearts, there may be destructive behavior, there will be broken hearts, and there will be mayhem, but what remains is two broken hearts, woven together by fate. So, whether Miku likes it or not, she does have feelings for the Crypton murderer. And whether Rin likes it or not, she feels the same way towards Miku.  
_

_As you will find out in future chapters, Rin does picks up some "Yandere" traits, enough to make her borderline Yandere. However, she does have her differences from an actual Yandere, enough that she's got her own characteristics that make up for the reasons for the deaths. She's mentally unstable for a reason...  
_

_Anyway, I think the reason I feel so awful about this, is because this story is really dark and cruel. I assure you, 100% that I am anything but like the characters in this story. This is just honestly how I foretold Rin's past to be... Rin's just got it tough. (As mentioned in Roses are Red, I am a sadistic writer at times... OTL ) I assure you, not all of my stories are like this one. Childish Romance and Villain x Hero, for example, are FAR from any sort of dark, wild, murderous intent. All my disgaea fanfics, for example, are FAR from bleak, terrorizing horror. The only other story I have up, other then Roses are Red, that is dark in anyway, is Playtime. And that is WAY toned down compared to this.  
_

_Also, I REALLY didn't want to give this an "M" rating, but I think I have to. OTL  
_

_I hope you have enjoyed, and reviews are always appreciated. :)  
_


	10. Shallow Ending

_Author's Note:_

_Yep, another chapter written from Rin's point of view.~ This is the chapter that REALLY deserves it's M rating LOL_

_I just REALLY make it rough for the vocaloids, don't I? xD Poor Rin. I swear, my influence for Rin's abusive parents was those darn crime shows... you know, where it explains about how killers get caught, where they grow up in, ectera ectera? It's super interesting. I swear, most of this story is either due to the fact I'm crazy, or super bored. Either one, give or take.  
_

_Well, anyway, here are some replies to some reviews.  
_

_Reply to reviews:  
_

_**Silent Reader: **Hehe, thank you for the review once again!~ Even as Rin starts to doubt Miku, she'll always still love her, and that's just her manic side streaming out of control. ^^; Although their relationship goes downhill from here, they build it up again in Roses are Red.  
_

_I hope you guys enjoy the story as always~  
_

* * *

Chapter 10: Shallow Ending

Walking away from Miku was never harder then it could be. Walking away, had never hurt so bad. And yet, being the girl with the knife really changed things. It made her... desperate. Desperate for change. That was the whole reason she had decided to murder her parents, was all for her; every corner of her sanity had been gone since Piko had destroyed it, and Gumi had been standing there, watching her... gazing at her like all the suddenly she had heartbreak. Like her heart had been shattered mercilessly. Like everything had collapsed, all at once. The real Rin was gone, and she knew it. She knew why she was doing this. And she knew how much she wanted them gone.

Even then, she couldn't stop herself. She had already been dragged into the deep end, and she wasn't going anywhere but deeper. Miku's sudden confession brought feelings she had tried her best to burrow beneath her. Anger. Happiness. Jealousy. Ridicule. Malice. She tried to break the rising feelings, and they kept coming back, stronger every time. Miku was getting closer to the equation, she was already piercing part of the truth. If she got any closer to figuring out it was her who blindly killed Gumi, she'd never forgive her. And then, Rin knew, it would end so badly, she knew she would lose control. She knew she would end up killing her, too, the one she truly loved. But she couldn't stop herself. She could never stop herself. She was going insane over all the senseless violence she had been attracted to. Her parents, her school mates, even the shows she watched on television were all getting to her head. Everything was falling, vividly, slowly but surely, until she finally drowned in the sea of evil.

_I'm falling into an abyss of nothingness. I can't get out... I want to cry._

_And yet... I want them to **DIE. **_

Surely, Miku would figure out that she had killed Gumi. One day, she would. One day, she'd say the words she dreaded the most.

"_I HATE YOU, RIN! I hate you so much... Why... why Rin?"_

She hated those words, more then anything, because she knew it would be enough to drive her insane. Enough to kill all feeling in her heart, and light the match to swell up her emotions and burn the last of her sanity. Enough to destroy what had been there, what will never return. She had to make sure to never confront her, say the truth. She wanted Miku to stay in her own world, where everything is okay, and nothing bad ever happens. She wanted to keep her satisfied through kisses and love speeches. She wanted her to feel like she was the most special girl on earth, and not become an icon of terror to her.

She wanted to protect her from Rin.

The monster she had become.

She loved her so dearly, so much, she would do anything to hide the truth.

And she was selfish, too. She wanted her love so much, and was so happy to hear her confession. She wanted more then anything to see her bright teal eyes, and her loveable smile, and be able to feel her soft and silky hair. She never knew when she had fallen in love with her. Maybe, it was when she realized just how much she truly mattered to her. How much she loved her, how she didn't want her to ever leave her. And how surprised she had been when she had said those words to her, those beautiful words. The... "'I love you.'"

She finally reached the house of terror, when she had finally pulled away from her thoughts of darkness. The knife Len had ready for her, was in her hand. She was sure to sneak through the back door, and into his room.

"You're here." Len greeted. "They're in the kitchen. I'm not sure whether they are sober or not, but at least one of them is drunk. Anyway, I'll go in in there with a distraction."

Rin nodded her head slowly as he made his way through the door, and watched as he hesitatingly approached the kitchen.

She sneaked over to where she could see her parents, her step father and her mother, quietly taking in more alcohol.

"Len, we're so glad to see you again." Her mother greeted. "We've been very relieved you haven't fallen for the demon's schemes. Still getting A's?"

"You betcha!" Len shouted with a false smile. "My grades always top Rin's!"

"That's good to hear. You're such a good kid, having to put up with us old folk. We're glad the demon hasn't possessed you too."

"Yeah, I can't even feel sorry for Rin, because um... you know, she's a demon and stuff." Len told her. "Anyway, would you like to see my grades? Dad, you can't come because you've got alcohol in your hands."

Her dad simply grunted and resumed drinking.

Len gave a wink to Rin as she grasped her knife and sneaked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was dirty as always, and murky water was filled to the top along the shore of the sink. Her father was drinking by the sink while washing dishes, which her mother always refused to do.

He didn't hear her footsteps.

He didn't hear the shuffling of feet till a standpoint appeared.

And he didn't even bother to turn around.

He truly was drunk.

Suddenly, Rin wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into the sink, holding his head down till he gagged for breath. While he was fighting to get the water out of his lungs, she stabbed him multiple times in the back, and shoved him to the floor; a mistake.

He got a clear vision of her face. And his expression startled her. Pure sorrow. Pure... Anguish. He seemed almost... innocent for his actions, but she knew it wasn't true.

He recovered. And he leap for her.

Rin tried fighting his grasp, but she ended up on the ground, and soon he was leaping for her, and trying to wrap his arms around her throat.

She would not go down easily.

Rin quickly got up before he could hurt her, and she stabbed him in the stomach. In his pain, he shoved her to the sink and attempted to drench her, but she dodged and slammed him against the refrigerator, stabbing him multiple times in the chest.

She stayed quiet, and only watched as he struggled to breath, and sank to the ground. A wide grin came across her face as she finished him off, stabbing more and more.

With a gurgle of his breath, the eyes of her captive grew colder with every waking moment as he finished slumping to the ground.

He fell and she went on top of him, driven by the urge to pull up his shirt and slash his chest like he had with her that one time.

One X.

One X for victory.

He and mom had always used that as a way to "condemn" her. They thought the X on the chest as some sort of way to free the demon within her.

Little did they know, the demon within her had little to do with an actual demon. But even as she had carved every living of hate into his stomach, just like he had that one time, she realized something. There _was_ a demon inside of her, but the monster within her had been dormant. Now, it was awakening, the mangled beast that had made it's way into the middle of her heart.

Now she truly was the devil...

She shook her head. She wouldn't fall for her father's beliefs.

_No, you were the demon after all, you bastard. _Rin hissed in her mind. _If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to kill my mother. _

She admit she didn't feel a pain of guilt for killing him. Just silence.

The footsteps alarmed her. She ran to the other side of the room, hiding behind a corner, trying to remember what she was going to do now. Her heart thumped like no tomorrow, and she couldn't help but get a glimpse of who it was.

All she heard was screams.

Len, with his own knife, had been taken accountable for murder. He stabbed his mother, and all Rin could do was watch as he heartless broke her. Something within her truly died when he grabbed a hold of the woman's hair and tossed her to ground. It was too late for pity of her abusive mother, but somehow, she felt... bad.

It only lasted for a moment before Len woke her to her senses. It only took a second to realize the two of them had brutally killed their own parents.

It only took a second to realize that it wouldn't be easy to get the blood out of their clothes, either.

Rin only had so much clothes.

The two of them stayed silent, and the house felt surprisingly empty without their parents being there. Rin refused to look at Len, but Len stared at her, with a look of pure emptiness.

"Why... did we do this?" He whispered.

She could already taste his tears, his misery. She felt nothing. She had shooed it all away, strangled it, and tossed it away. Something in the back of her head nagged her, but she automatically shut it out without warning. Whatever the feeling was, that told her that her brother and her were evil for what they had done, and deserved to rot in hell... she didn't listen.

She felt delighted, she was _glad_ that they were dead. Because after all, they were the ones who pushed her to do it... right?

Len felt the same way. Or did he?

"You don't feel satisfied?" Rin asked. "That they are dead?"

"Something within my heart tells me it's wrong..." Len explained. "A gut feeling."

"Ignore it." She coldly told him. "It's useless now. That feeling. Every time I tried to listen to it, I just get abused more. Hurt more. Damaged more. Now that they are dead, we can live in peace. And no one will ever know..."

"Rin... I thought if I could get you to kill your parents... everything would return back to normal. We could be a family again, we can do things for each other. But... there's this icky feeling in my heart... that just causes more trouble and... and- I've never felt so devastated! I've never felt so imprisoned, so alone! Oh Rin, why did we do this? Why did we kill them? I've never felt this way before... so empty... so lost... it's like I'm on a pathway to nothingness... like I'm diving straight into an abyss... why Rin, why did we do it? Why did I kill mom? Why did you kill dad?"

Rin smiled.

It was so heartless the way she did, that Len broke down into tears and hugged her. She admitted she had never had the pleasure of comforting anyone other then Miku, so she simply returned the favor by wrapping her arms around him, emotionless and silent, and waited until he was done crying before speaking, and he had pulled away.

"I'm sorry Rin...I got a little too emotional. What do you want to do next?" Len said. There was a little strain in his voice.

"Let's cut their hands off, so they can't hurt anyone ever again." Rin sharply growled.

Len reluctantly nodded, gulping.

Rin used her knife to saw her way through her father's arm, while Len cut off his mother's. Both arms of both people were cut off, and placed in the closet. Quickly, Rin whispered: "Are you sure no one heard mom scream?"

"Mom didn't scream loud enough for anyone to hear." Len answered.

"Good. But even then, we still must destroy the evidence. Remember when dad taught you how to drive?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we drive up to the wilderness and burn these bodies to the ground?" Rin asked. "It's better to dispose of them now, then later, and it's better to dispose of them far away, then nearby here."

Len nodded.

"Sure."

He hesitated.

"Don't hesitate, Len." Rin told him. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not. And Len..."

He gulped.

"Yes?"

"You're going to teach me how to drive."

* * *

_Poor Len. He can't handle the pressure he's now getting from his sister. :(__ Then again, he did try to mold her into a killer, and he got what he wanted, right?  
_

_I think I finally have a justified background for Rin and Len's parents. I'll try to fit it in by the last chapter, but if I can't; I'll let you know what I think about it. The problem is, with trying to fit it in, is I can't have Rin think about it, because the girl doesn't even know it that well! However... Len knows a lot more about it then she does, so maybe when I'm done with this story, I'll write a short oneshot based on Len's opinions about his sister, and what happened to make the household so chaotic... that is, if I don't get writer's block first. OTL  
_

_Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter~  
_


	11. Teardrops in an Empty Sky

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, I just have to share this song with you I discovered through VocaTouhou: It's called, No Light, No Light by Florence and The Machine. This song, as she pointed out, is practically Miku and Rin's theme song in this story! It's fits exactly with what is going on! Especially this chapter and the next one.  
_

_Snippet of what I think Miku would say:  
_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_And then, towards the end of it, I imagine it would be something Rin would talk about:  
_

_Tell me what you want me to say  
But would you leave me,  
If I told you what I've done_

_And would you leave me  
If I told you what I've become_

_This is mostly Miku's theme song, but some words can represent Rin as well. So yeah. xDD A duet between Miku and Rin! Hey, if someone was good with vocaloid, maybe they could have them sing this song. lol. I'm sure it'll never happen, but LOL I can dream~  
_

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter~ :)  
_

* * *

Chapter 11: Teardrops in an Empty Sky

It was funny. The news had proclaimed Gumi dead. Wait. That's not funny. At least not in the "ha ha" way.

It just brought her to tears. They had no clue who had killed her, because the killer left behind no traces. They didn't know the age... they didn't know where they lived... they didn't know anything that could be helpful to her.

A strange thought came over her. What if she phoned the police about Zatsune? Zatsune was telling her that Rin did it, when clearly she had done it herself. Zatsune was a murderer after all, and her story meant nothing.

Rin... she felt nothing but heartbreak for her. She cried, screaming her name in her bedroom, and when Mikuo had told her, "I told you so," Mikuo had slammed the door and she had shouted vulgar words at him, every word in the book she had ever known. More and more, she found herself surrounded by enemies, instead of friends. She just wanted to protect herself... was it so hard? And she loved her... she loved Rin so dearly, if Rin ever came back to her, she'd be so delighted. She'd make sure nothing stood between them... and yet, she started to doubt herself more and more.

What if. She paused, facing the window. What if Rin _was_ a murderer?

Her curiosity reached maximum at the thought... how she dared to ask Rin that question. How she dared to ask her what she had done. She wondered her expression, how she would react. She'd have to tell her the truth right? So what would she be like? Would her face scrunch up in horror, or would her eyes radiate sick glee, and her mouth turn into a pointed sharp-toothed smile? Would she say; "Of course I'm not a murderer, Miku! I love you, I'd never hurt you." Or would she simply be speechless? The murderers were always speechless. The murderers were always evil. Rin was no murderer, she was sure of it. Because Rin wasn't evil. Even if she were, she'd have a reason for it.

There was only one good news.

Her brother was finally moving out. He was getting his own house with his buddies, even if he wasn't planning to go to college, something his parents tried so hard to convince him to do. He would be gone- out of the way... and Rin could finally move in here. Rin finally didn't have to suffer anymore.

Rin could finally be at peace. Away from her brother who tormented her. Away from the place that had torn her to shreds. Rin could finally be at home. A true home. A home that took care of her, that loved her, that gave her peace. She would never have to deal with being alone ever again. Rin would never have to deal with the negativity of her brother, nor would she have to deal with her parents trying to kill her. She would finally have a break. A long one. One that spanned a whole lifetime. She'd make sure of it.

After all, Rin would never leave her. Right?

And yet, what Zatsune had said, had really bugged her. Rin hadn't been calling her that often at all... Rin hadn't told her why, either. And tonight, she had tried to call her, but she never replied. It really hurt badly. She hoped Rin wasn't dead.

Everything was falling apart for her. For Miku. Days went by, with no sign of Rin. Her brother packed up the remains of his belongings and walked out the door, and even if Miku had felt it was good that her over protective brother was finally leaving, she couldn't help but feel lonely because her parents were still gone. She bit back her quivering lips, and tried not to cry. She didn't feel safe being alone, so she locked all the doors, and pulled down all the windows. She still had a lot of faith that Rin would return, so she simply waited for the doorbell to ring.

It never did.

In that light, her body slumped against the wall. She gave up being strong and let the tears fall... she was sure to be quiet, as she didn't want the neighbors to hear her obnoxious sobbing. This was it. Rin had been gone for more then 3 days. A week. A full week! 7 days of no contact what so ever... was she dead? No... NO! Miku couldn't handle it if it were true. Her body couldn't handle the dreadful words of "dead," but she knew it was a likely story. She'd shiver and her body would reject food... her mind would collapse, and everything to go along with it too. Rin was her new-found lover... surely god wouldn't be so cruel as to kill her off? Perhaps god looked down on their relationship, even. Maybe that's why it's been so hard for them. She shook her head. She didn't believe god would ever try to hurt her.

Nonetheless, she gave up all hope that Rin was still out there, after another 10 days passed by. She figured she'd make a snack for herself before she went to bed, and got out some bread and butter, jelly and peanut butter, and made herself a sandwich. Her parents would be back soon, she hoped. She made her way through the hallways to her room; everything was only a little messy... slightly. She figured she'd have time to master her story, so she took out her laptop and sat on her desk, typing out her story. Everything was going well, and she was even immersed in her hobby, when something odd crept to her, a feeling.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Everything froze inside of her. Every fiber of her being was buried in sick fear and desperation. Her eyes scanned the entire room, all drawing to the window, all petrified and scared. This was it... she was next!

A gasp.

The taps became more profound, until it turned into scratching. If anything, the person on the other side was just as scared as her, but in reality, maybe she/he wasn't. There was a vibration in the window whenever that happened; and it really terrified her, she could clearly hear the person _digging their nails_ into the glass, and that scared the hell out of her. Then, words that scared her even more appeared from the strangers mouth.

_Help me. _They mouthed. _Miku, help me, please!_

Miku stood there. She caught a glimpse of the girl's blonde hair and blue eyes, and realized that her features were exactly like Rin. The scratching came back again, but Miku was not terrified. More like... intrigued.

She opened the window, seeing Rin features bounce back against her, and her mildly disturbing, unreadable expression.

"Miku! Miku, help me! Let me in! Let me in!" Rin seemed ecstatic in the wrong sort of sense. "Help me crawl through! Hurry!" Miku couldn't do anything but grab her arms and pull her through the window, and Rin ended up next to her computer desk.

"Rin, I thought you'd never come. I thought you had died, or something, you were worrying me so much!"

"I'll only worry you more with my news. While it's good, it's also bad." Rin told her. "You see, Miku... I'm... an orphan now. I have no one to go to, because my parents disappeared. They were probably killed. Strange how the world works, huh? I guess everyone was finally sick of them...always being drinking partners... they could have gotten drunk and lost their way home. Funny thing is, when they were proclaimed "dead" by the state, Len hugged me. I guess he never hated me after all, and I never hated him completely as well. He's been this way for quite a while now... well, anyway..."

"Rin, where is he? Why isn't he with us?" Miku asked.

"Simply because he's making sure our house doesn't get bought. He's been... getting money from our parent's bank account to pay for the rent and stuff. It turns out, they somehow won a million dollars through that stupid lottery a while back, and just kept the money to themselves."

Miku's eyebrow rose.

"Wow, that's really lucky." Miku complimented, astonished. "But why is he there?"

"... That's rather hard to explain, actually." Rin told her. "The basic idea is this: because he wanted to. He wanted to keep the house up and running. He didn't want me to stay. I tried to tell him no, that he should come with me with the killer around, but he simply didn't want to. I think he's still thinking of how well both his parents treated him before their untimely hour."

Miku didn't catch her lie, but noticed something strange... Rin's parents were dead, right? And Gumi was presumed same? Why are both of the targets people who influence Rin in life? And Rin was acting pretty strange... going to her window in the middle of the night and scratching on it, anxiously. Why did she do that? She'd scare the living daylights out of her. Miku thought she had been a killer! Someone who was going to murder her, or was about to be murdered! She had acted so frantic, it gave her chills. And yet, here she was, standing before her dearest best friend and lover, who looked guiltier then a man who had been convicted of a crime. And yet... Miku knew in her heart, that she was innocent. Even if her surreal blue eyes only ever radiated hate on the surface, she knew her true thoughts. She knew Rin wouldn't commit murder without reason, and if ever. But... now, she couldn't read what was on her face... and Miku was pretty good at reading people. It was the first time Rin was ever trying to hide her emotions from her. Something had happened, something that Rin was trying to hide from her. And yet, she could do nothing about it.

Something had gone horribly wrong in the last month. Something... that directly affected Rin.

"When do your parents get back?" Rin asked. "Will they allow me to stay?"

"Rin... I don't know. It's best that we keep your stay here a secret, since you look pretty dang suspicious. Why have you been gone for so long, anyway?"

She looked away for just a second before returning her eyes to Miku.

"Miku please, I was in hiding, I had to! The killer would have killed me otherwise."

"Rin, where did you ever go when you didn't call me?"

Miku noticed her pausing and gulping. Her heart sank. Just like a murderer's actions.

"Miku... I came here to get away from the past. Can you please stop asking me questions?"

Miku sighed.

"I'm just concerned, Rin. You've been losing contact with me, and I don't want to let you go. I know you're not a murderer in any sense, but you act so suspicious to me, that I can't help but get suspicious myself."

"Please Miku, if anything, don't say that. I can't stand what would happen if it were true. You don't need that. I can't let it get to you. I just can't. I love you so much, I want to protect you from the world. Don't meddle in my business, please, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Rin was practically begging for her to stop. So she did.

"I didn't think of it that way, Rin. Come here. I want to show you something."

Rin reluctantly followed her to the computer. She turned it on, seeing flashes of the news before her.

And the phone rang.

Miku excused herself from the room, grabbing a hold of the phone and clicking the talk button, figuring it was Teto asking for her textbook back, since she left it here when they were doing homework.

Instead, she got Zatsune.

"Zatsune...?" Miku wasn't sure what to think of Zatsune anymore, ever since their first conversation.

"She's here, isn't she?" The menacing voice said over the line. "I told you to stay away from her, didn't I? Killing you is worthless... she'll do it before you even have a chance to blink. Mentally unstable, unwilling to change... I bet, she even lied to you, am I right?"

"Zatsune, she loves me. She'd never lie to me. Never. I can't imagine her as a killer, please, stop telling me this. Stop tormenting me with those words."

"She loves you back?" Even Zatsune seemed a little surprised. "She's probably lying to you. Sugar coated words make anyone unable to see the truth. She's taking advantage of your feelings, every single one of them, and then shoving you away. If you don't want to die young, I recommend leaving her as soon as possible."

"Stop telling me that! I will never let her go! She loves me Zatsune, she loves me so much, she came back for me! I love her too! I love her so much, I'd much rather die then leave her! You're not right, and I'll prove it: Rin still loves me. No killer would love me! You certainly wouldn't understood, because you've never loved a soul! You killed everyone you knew, how do you think I'm supposed to trust you?!"

Zatsune was silent for a while.

"You don't know how hard it is to love someone, do you? I put upon you all of my care, one of my only remaining relatives, and you just trash it, and through it away. Of course you do, I've been so stupid. Caring is something only people who die get. You will be her third kill, or mark my words, I will slaughter your every being and stab you in the throat! I'll make your death so brutal, so cruel, that Rui will be satisfied immensely. You don't realize that every serial killer has a background, do you? Rui, especially. It's too bad you'll never know that story, because you'll be dead by then."

Miku gulped, but said;

"Tell me the story, Zatsune."

Zatsune laughed. Giggled like an immature school girl, cackled like a raving lunatic, and then gasped for breath before chuckling softly, like any average person would to their friends. Her laugh was a horrible, sickening, malicious thing. Beast like, broad, and full of evil. She laughed for a straight minute, before all was silent. The cackling could wake the dead, and cause hordes of zombies to plug their ears and scream. Interestingly enough, however she quieted down quickly, and resorted to laughing softly. How a serial killer manages to hold their laugh, Miku did not know.

She then spoke;

"Fine. Once you hear it, you might act differently, although Rui won't be too happy with me if she finds out..." She paused, making sure Miku was paying attention. "I see you're still a little quiet. I'll kill you if you make one sound anyway, so don't feel too comfortable."

And then she started to dive into a story:

"I can't even believe I'm going to say this, but maybe it will make you shut up about loving Rin. Love, is a conditional thing. If you love someone, they don't give it back. Ever. Rin is no exception.

Love comes in many ugly shades. Rin's love is a lie, so it's an ugly shade of brown- aka, mixed up colors. And Rui's loyalty to her father, is a murky red. You do know what I'm talking about, don't you? Rui's father was a sick man, who took advantage of every woman he could find. When his secret was out, who did he turn to? Yes, Miku, that's right- he turned to his own daughter, who killed him for it. He raped her, and she returned the favor by death. Rui's much too strong of a girl for suicide, and your girl Rin is, as well. Anyway, Rui formed this group of killers. The police call it, "The Young Terrors," a tacky name. Tei joined, because her boyfriend abused her, and she simply couldn't break up with him, so she abused him and eventually killed him off. Rei has different reasons, death threats mostly- and if you're guessing by the name, yes, Rei is related to Rui. They're twins. Anyway...

"If you guess what the meaning of the group is, it's simple: to kill off all sources of love. Your lover, Rin, would be perfect for this. The perfect ally for our group. Unfortunately, most of us are in jail, or probation, but Rei is still out there somewhere, having fun slaughtering people. Unfair, right?"

Miku was speechless. Awestruck. Shocked. She couldn't say a single thing at all, otherwise speak. She almost dropped the phone.

Zatsune probably knew how dangerous it was to reveal information such as this to her. Now, Miku really had a death bed coming. She'd probably be killed gruesomely, especially since she knew such valuable information, that could possibly help a police search.

As if Zatsune had the same idea in mind, she said;

"Keep quiet about this information, you brat, or I'll slaughter you. There's still a chance to get away from Rin before you're next. If you dare come across one of us, run immediately. I'll go now."

As Zatsune hanged up, Miku heard a sound which made her snap her head to the sound.

Rin was standing there, eyes wide, mouth curled into the most wicked smile, a phone clutched in her hand.

"So what haven't you been telling me?" She asked.

Miku was petrified.

* * *

_Another time to say DUN DUN DUN._

_The next few chapters are going to be just plain gruesome/evil (if I remember right). They'll be like chapter 10, sorta, with a Rin who can barely manage humanity. However, it doesn't last that way forever. I'm still working on Chapter 14/15, the ending chapters for this story, and in the ending chapters, sparks potential for a character change that occurs in Roses are Red. What I'm trying to do, is drive Rin through her exact moments of insanity, and then turn it around, and make her learn and regret what she's done. You see, in this facade she's in; Rin can't speak for herself. She's driven by emotions and fear, not by her intellect. She acts upon instinct, like an animal, and that compulsiveness urges her to do things she normally would never do; like kill. Mentally ill? Maybe. You'll find that out in Roses are Red, if you haven't already._

_Rin is only a monster, because she was made out to be one. Once she snaps, she's gone. But is she gone forever? No. _

_Eventually a killer must realize that what they have done is extremely, and terribly wrong. Will Rin realize this? She's a compulsive killer. But she also has a soft spot for Miku. Lately, that soft side has been diminishing... but it's not forever. Rin's soft heart is not gone forever... it's only growing from the pain inflicted upon it.  
_

_Now, you might not think so after the next couple of chapters. But I assure you... that spark of love is still there. It's in hiding, but it's still there. :)  
_

_Enjoy this chapter as always~ Feel free to let me know what you think!~  
_


	12. The Price to Pay for Murder

_Author's Note:_

_It's been a while since I've last updated... so I have a few things to say.  
_

_Well, I've completed this series. Red Blood, White Memories, is exactly the length I wanted it to be. 15 chapters. I talked about a bonus chapter for this story, and wrote something written from Len's perspective; a basic summary of what goes on from his point of view in some poetic nature. Rather short, though I already wrote it, but I have to think of whether or not I would want to post it. I wrote it just for fun! :)  
_

_I still have yet to even read through Roses are Red, so is Blood by the way. It's probably too late to fix mistakes. I don't know why I didn't read through for a second time... I should have done it again... but then again, reading little snippets work too...  
_

_Alright, I can ramble all day, or I can let you read this chapter. So here it is.  
_

* * *

Chapter 12: The Price to Pay for Murder

It was inhumane the way Rin could smile so... darkly. Miku kept her eye on her lips, as they grew more and more apart until the smile was no more a smile, but a blood curdling grin. Clearly, something was up, as Rin was acting so suspicious. She couldn't handle the glare that came along with uncanny grin. It was like Rin was trying to make her uncomfortable on purpose. Perhaps, Rin had always had this side and Miku had never known. Perhaps... Rin really was evil after all.

She refused to believe it, so she stayed silent and watched her movements carefully. Rin took a step closer to her, setting her foot upon hers so she wouldn't run. The 14 year old chuckled slightly when she noticed the expression on her angel's face. An unknown fear started to pour out through her angel as she locked her lips together, and started to shake. She whimpered softly as Rin invaded her space, her body collided against Miku's, pulling her into a sharp hug.

Miku hated it. Hated her hug. She knew she would usually adore it, love her, but... she hated it. The other girl smiled bitterly as she whispered in her ear;

"You don't know how much I'd hate to lose you, Miku. You just don't know how much I truly _care _about you..." Miku could feel Rin dig her nails into her neck with her shaky hands, and yelped out in surprise. "I thought if they were dead, we'd be together... but I guess it's just the opposite, isn't it?"

"S-stop it... stop it Rin..." She whimpered. She could taste the other girl's tears and mental instability. Rin was losing control...

"You _hate me_, don't you?" She harshly whispered. Miku could feel tears fall on her cold neck. "How long have you known, my angel? That I, am your devil? I am the resolution, aren't I? Nothing but the end..."

Miku was paralyzed, she couldn't dare move with Rin's fingernails dug into her skin.

"Heh, you really want me dead, don't you? Everyone else does... I'm trying so hard Miku. I really am. I slip further and further from sanity with each measure... with each entity. I'm dying inside... struggling to remain conscious of my actions. I need to make it right, Miku. I need to make it right with you! I'd do anything to make you stay with me..." Miku simply shook with fear as she said those empowering words, and her lover simply grew more and more unstable. Her lover cried out; "I can't live with it anymore.. I can't be away from you anymore! I'm desperate, my angel! Desperate for your love... As your devil, I see nothing but hate seeping inside of you. I'm sick of hate, Miku! I want your every fiber, every movement of your love! I don't care if Zatsune called me a killer! I don't care if I've killed, you're going to love me, or I'll- I'll..."

"Rin!" Miku shouted. "I can't possibly hate you. I can't possibly hate anyone who loves me as much as you do." She dared herself to step closer to the murderer, and put her hand on her face. "I don't understand why I love you so unconditionally... I don't even know what you are talking about! I can't... I can't hate you... I don't believe Zatsune's words. I don't believe it was your fault... I love you, every fiber of your being, but I'm really concerned for your health! I just want us to be happy. The two of us. Forever."

A rather unexpected thing happened after her speech. Rin smiled, trying to conceal a grin. And then... there was a harsh, crude, and wild laughter that appeared from her lips, and caused goosebumps to appear on Miku's entire body. Every fiber of her being died the moment she heard Rin laugh, and her spine tingled with horror as she sighed in happiness.

The two of them said nothing for a while. All there was room for was silence, but Rin still held that cocky grin on her face. When she realized Miku's horror, she quickly dropped it and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Miku. But it's true." Rin whispered. "I have been getting increasingly unstable. Len says I have wild mood swings at certain points in time, ranging from bad to worse... when Gumi was around, she caught me dunking Piko in the toilet. She thought I was trying to murder him, so I simply... killed her... so she wouldn't tell anyone else. My parents were getting a little too violent, so to protect myself, I killed them. I don't know who's next... but I'm trying so hard to save you. I'm trying so hard... to keep my nimble fingers from grasping your throat...and choking you... but I know one day it'll be too late, and you'll be dead..."

Miku's eyes widened, wondering if this were the truth. She subconsciously felt her throat, listening attentively. She was content, making sure not to say a single word that would drive Rin to do that action.

"I want you to make sure I don't kill you. Keep me away from knives, lock them all up. If this is the life I must live to be with you, then so be it. I'll make sure we love each other so much, we'll forget any of this ever happened. We can be together, forever. Once your parents are dead... we can run away. Don't you like the idea of being together?"

Miku said nothing, so Rin must have took it as a yes.

She was insane to think that her parents were going to die, just so they could be together. She didn't argue, though, because she knew Rin would fight back harshly, and perhaps kill her in the process. Miku was easy to read, though, so her look of pain showed through.

"Miku? Why are you giving me that look? Do you really think your parents care about you? I care about you, Miku. I love you. Before you decide to hate me, why don't you try loving me first?"

Miku stayed silent.

"Please, I want to hear your words. Tell me, Miku- who do you love, Miku?! Do you love me back?"

Miku stayed silent.

"Please Miku, quit being so quiet! Remember buying me chocolates and flowers? I loved it so much, I felt like someone had finally loved me. Maybe I was wrong... the whole time, I was wrong about you..."

"No, Rin. You killed Gumi. I can understand if you killed your parents... but... Gumi..." Miku could feel hot tears stream her eyes. "Gumi was so close to me! When you killed her, you took my heart away! I love you... but I can't stand you anymore..."

Miku had a feeling that that would be it for Rin. But it wasn't...

"Miku... before you decide to hate me, let me at least kiss you once. Let me kiss your lips of gratitude, before you drink the cup of dread."

"I'm scared of you Rin... but even then, I can't help but agree with you. Even with this horror to come between us, at least I can find peace in your lips... just this once."

The two of them leaned closer to each other, overlapping lips in a sinfully sweet kiss. Rin deepened the kiss, lightly pushing Miku to the wall, moaning with pleasure of how good it felt to taste her lips. Passion overflowed the two girls, and they almost forgot about their grave situation of Rin's murders. Miku pulled away for just a moment to get a quick breath of air, before diving back into her lips, and Rin stuck her tongue in Miku's mouth, unable to help herself. The two tongues danced to the tune of their emotions, thrashing and colliding with one another. To the melancholy of their situation, it appeared as almost some sort of "goodbye" kiss, waiting to be ended so the two could depart.

It truly was their first kiss, Miku noticed. Miku didn't know what would happen next when she let go.

Rin was completely breathless by the time she departed from her long kiss with Miku. Miku could feel the rising heat in the air from her own blush, and Rin voiced her own thoughts;

"I love you, Miku. I really, really do. Even if destiny sets us apart, I will find a way to get to you. Even if you die because of me, I will meet you in the after life. Even if I go to hell."

"Rin, I will go to hell with you if I have to." Miku told her. "I'll make sure of it."

As if on cue, the door opened soon afterward, and Rin was shoved into a closet. Miku's parents entered through the door.

"Honey~! We're back from our trip at Wyan State Park in Talihino!" Miku's mom shouted.

"O-okay mom!" Miku shouted. "Are you going on any more road trips?" Her parents went on a lot of vacations, due to their heavy work load. They were gone so much, Miku had to learn how to fend for herself.

"We're taking a break, dear." Her mother said. "We want make sure your brother Mikuo has everything he needs for his new home. I don't think you would enjoy coming with us, you and Mikuo haven't been getting along lately."

"Yeah..." Miku was speechless. "Anyway, have a nice trip! Where's it at?"

"Oh, just a few miles here in the center of town. Odd place, isn't it? I'd hate living in the public eye! Anyway, I have to go. I'll be back in a bit. If your doing what Mikuo does and hiding your friends in the closet, let them out. I hear someone breathing, and it's not me."

"Right, mom..." Miku sighed, opening the door. Rin came out, soon enough, coughing out the dust.

"Oh, she's a cute one! I'd be surprised if she weren't your lover or something!" Mrs. Hatsune shouted.

"Oh... you must be Miku's mom." Rin lightly chuckled, before giving a long stare at her mother. Miku knew she was thinking of all the horrible ways to kill her.

"Oh yes, and you are?"

"Rin."

"No last name?"

"I don't give out my last name to people I don't know."

"Oh, I see... perfectly reasonable. You'd make a perfect girlfriend for my lovely, lovely daughter, don't you think so, Miku?" Miku's face lit up with red, and Rin smirked, revealing a pointy toothed smile.

"Mom, quit embarrassing me!" Miku shouted. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I don't care how good you are at reading people! Just shut up!"

Mrs. Hatsune giggled, unaware of the big hint that Miku was giving.

"You were always a tsundere..." Her ditsy mother sighed. "I still have yet to hear what Rin has to think of all this. Your hunt to finding the perfect girl and-" Miku covered her mouth before she could say another word.

"Seriously mom, you have no idea what you're saying. Anyway, just go with dad and leave us alone, okay?" Miku asked.

"Honestly, Miku, I expected a lot more courage out of you. Not everyone is going to like your relationship, sure, but seriously, you can admit to your own mother that you love her, can't you?"

"Mom, leave us alone! It's complicated! _Really _complicated. Go, just _go_! Go before dad sees her!"

"Don't leave yet, Mrs. Hatsune." Rin softly commanded. "I want you to promise me you'll allow me to stay overnight, and go to school with Miku."

"Of course, dear. I'll do anything to keep you two happy." Miku's mother told her. "Are you homeless?"

"An orphan."

The eyes of Miku's mother widened at the thought, displaying shock. "Oh you poor thing. I'll make sure my daughter takes good care of you, and I'll be sure you get a good education, as well! And-" She paused, whispering in Rin's ear; "...don't worry about hiding your lesbianism from her... my daughter is a little shy at first, sometimes even cold, but warms up to people in the long run." Rin nodded her head, trying to hide that sick, demented smile of hers that Miku clearly saw. When Miku's mom left the room, she told Miku:

"Isn't this nice? I finally have you all to myself..."

And yet, deep down inside, Miku wanted to scream.

* * *

_I think Rin is a little psycho-somatic in this chapter, don't you think? She goes crazy over the fact that Miku's starting to get suspicious about her. Funny thing is, Miku would have never admitted to it, had Rin not confessed to her crimes. It's rather interesting to think of what would have happened had Miku pushed her away from that kiss... or said one wrong thing. I'm sure Rin carried a knife in her pocket. *ahem* Anyway...  
_

_I'll post chapter 13 soon.  
_

_(And just so you know, I usually don't make Rin this messed up. It's fun to do, but not all the time. Please note that. )  
_


	13. Living with the Devil

_Author's Note:_

_We're reaching a definite end here. After this, there is only two more chapters, and then the story is finished. I must say one thing before we start this chapter, and that is I give many thanks to the reviewers and people who have supported me in this story. VocaTouhou helped me a lot with the grammar up to this chapter. So big thanks to her. And for my reviewers, for reviewing of course. I regret messing up so much I scared readers away, but if your someone who managed to stick with this story up to this chapter, I will give you props for it. I could say the same with anyone who has to put up with my ramblings, my excessive "everything must be perfect" deal, and such. I tried grouping updated chapters with chapters that were submitted, since I could not just stop updating my chapters with my furious "everything must be perfect" deal. I'm sorry if anyone is annoyed by this excessive updating, I must admit, I share some perfectionist qualities. I'm obviously not thinking, am I? That unfortunately just happens sometimes... _

_Well, anyway.. onto this chapter~  
_

* * *

Chapter 13: Living with the Devil

Living with Rin had never become such a living hell, a breathing nightmare. She'd dreamed of it, before she found out her true proportions. Her true behavior. She managed to keep herself together with her parents... but once the barriers of comfort fell...

No, she didn't want to think of it.

Despite what her parents had said about her going to school, Rin managed to convince them otherwise. They were gone so often, that she didn't even get homeschooled, none the less be monitored at all. That was the problem with having happy-go-lucky type parents. They were blind to the truth, and she knew it. They abused her feelings without even knowing it, because they were so careless, and carefree. All they cared for, was their selves, and Miku knew it. Why would they care for her, when she knew they had brought a murderer into their house? And yet, they were still making her go to school...

Standing before these halls now, she stared at Teto with a broken expression, and watched as she pulled out her textbooks for her classes. It'd been weeks she'd have a good conversation with her, without Rin standing in the way. Teto had been avoiding Miku as well, probably think she had something to do with the murder of Gumi. Everyone at school ignored her as always, probably thinking she was a murderer as well. Rin herself, had been avoiding school, knowing someone would phone the police at the mention of her name.

Miku walked inside the classroom.

She could swear every head turned in horror.

She wanted to cry. She was so scared, so afraid of what would happen next if she told anyone a thing, so she kept quiet.

She knew Rin was at home, and if she heard the police had gotten evidence related to Rin as the killer... no... she didn't want to think about it.

After all, with Rin being the one who committed all these horrible crimes...

With Rin being the murderer...

It was a heavy guilt her heart set upon her. The movement of her heart beat so loudly, screamed her name. Screamed for Rin. The true Rin. She knew it, and knew it well.

She loved Rin.

The monster. The monster she had become.

She even loved it. She loved her.

She loved Rin.

What sort of sick desire made her feel that way for someone who murdered Gumi? Who threatened to kill her parents? She knew, and knew it well... she was next. Next in the line of murders, she was next.

And yet, at times, being caught had never been so easy.

Mrs. Kamai looked up at her in surprise.

"Oh, you haven't been in school for a while, Miku. Let me guess; you were sick?"

Miku said nothing but started to walk to her seat. She was stopped by a hand.

"I need to talk to you after class. In the meantime, work hard, okay?" Miku blinked, but slowly nodded her head and sat down. She gulped; she had a feeling it wasn't about her grades.

As she sat down, Mrs. Kamai droned on and on about a paper work that was due later on. Miku couldn't help but get tense as the day went by; she found little peace in school. None the less, she worked on the paper, did her math work, as well as do whatever she could to get by the day. She did all the work she could, before leaving. Once class was dismissed, she tried to run away from the teacher, but was caught and spun around.

The pink haired teacher looked at her with concern. She put her hand on her shoulder, trying to emit that she had come in peace. It didn't work as Miku shrugged it off.

"Look." She started. "I have a feeling you're hiding something from the school, young lady. I don't mean to be a pest, but you were Rin's friend, right?" Miku stayed silent, not wanting to anger Rin. "Don't be quiet, dear. We're just trying to help you and Rin. Her parents were killed a month ago, weren't they?" Miku couldn't tell whether or not this woman was an ally. What if she got Rin in jail?

"Please, Mrs. Kamai, leave me alone." Miku pleaded to the teacher, the tall woman standing before her. An eyebrow rose. "I don't know how you know so much about my situation, but it's better if we don't talk about it."

"Honestly dear, what is Rin doing to you?"

She paused, staying silent.

"Hon, there is no way I'll be able to help you if you don't voice what is going on."

"She... she... no, I can't say it!"

"What is going on with Rin?"

"Stop it, stop asking these horrible questions! I just want everyone to leave me alone! I just want to be in a world of nothingness... I just want my life to fade away. I don't want to live anymore if I have to deal with this! Go away Mrs. Kamai! I don't want to tell you a thing!"

"Well, then, Miku, I guess I'll send you off to your next period of class. I can't help being curious, can I? Don't worry hon, I won't ask you anymore questions. Rin will get her just deserts."

"No, don't hurt her, please!"

"We're not going to. If anything, we're going to turn her into a well mannered, civilized being."

It was the last of her words she had heard before leaving for her next class...

In the meantime, she bumped into someone. A girl with blonde-white hair, and cerulean eyes. She caught a glimpse of the braids in her hair, the fear in her soft blue eyes. The girl skidded to a halt at the site of her broken down appearance, but a small squeak came out of her and then she ran away.

Miku truly was alone.

Lonely, and alone.

Geometry was her next class. It went by just as fast. Then came around lunch, where she sat in the halls by herself and waited for someone to show up. No one did.

Everything was normal. Like it should have been. Even when Choir showed up, everything was normal. The students, ignored her as always, but at least she got to sing. Miku wasn't the best singer, but she was at least formidable (even if no one came to admire her, the teacher was delighted to hear her sing). She at least knew how to read music, but as for her vocals, those could take some work. She knew she had a long way to go, but that didn't matter. It wasn't like she was ever going to need singing skills anyway.

By the time the last period went by, Miku had wished she had never went to school. The last period, Science, she was teamed up by some guy named Piko, and Piko refused to work with her, so... she ended up working alone on a project.

It took only 45 minutes for her to finally realize the standing stranger on the far side of the school. She peaked her head towards the window, trying to see who it was that was standing out there, but the boyish hoodie covered any part of the person's identity, and such; it was even hard to tell the gender of the person, but after a while of staring, Miku could tell the person had a girlish figure.

Miku grew tense at every minute, until finally she looked away and the person was gone. Distracted, she grew a little worried, compelled herself to work for longer, until the bell had rung.

The teacher stopped her in an instance. Nervous, Miku raised her head, and saw the teacher's brown eyes.

Mr. Hiyama was at no mercy. Being the science teacher, she was sure she had noticed how much lack of attention she had portrayed in his class today. In fact, she did nothing to help Piko.

He sighed, then turned to her.

"Would you like to stay until 7 and work on your project? Or go home with a failing grade?" He asked.

Miku sighed with him, then said; "Fine. If it keeps me away from trouble, I'll do it."

Needless to say, sometimes trouble follows. When the teacher handed her the assignment and told her to get to work in the laboratory, and that he'd be going home soon, a feeling crept up to her. The lab was filled with all sorts of chemicals that, if swallowed, caused death or serious injury to the body. If she were left alone in such a place, and someone forced her to shallow the chemicals, only death of compose of it. And yet... she could hear some footsteps following her...

Her heart was on fire. Someone had ignited the match to her fear, her rising tension, and her riveting horror. Someone was going to find her and kill her, she knew. _And it would be in this very school._

Pitter patter pitter patter. Her feet picked up faster and faster, racing out of the room. The electrifying feeling of dread made her collapse in fear, her heart weighing heavy against her mind, and she could almost taste the girl's giddiness, just as she could, her fear. She ran to a door, but it was locked. The feeling of being withheld succumbed into her soul, and she decided she should run into the nearest room and find a good hiding spot. Miku was never a good hider, but she managed to find a spot under neigh the teacher's desk.

BAM. The door opened. And out spilled mayhem.

The girl with the hood was searching frantically for her. Her footsteps walked all around the almost empty classroom, a smug smile surely on her face, as she stopped in the spot exactly where Miku was, and knelled down, and soon, Miku's heart was on fire once again, blazing through an endless stream of terror.

Bright blue eyes met before her... her face, filled with delight, her curiosity at it's peak. The warm face was none other then Rin.

"Miku, why are you hiding under there? I was worried about you; I came here to pick you up."

And yet, for once, Miku felt she couldn't trust her. Rin was hiding something behind her back, but she couldn't tell what.

"Aren't you going to stand? I'd be so delighted to kiss your lips again~"

Even more discomfort stirred within her. Rin was acting suspicious... too suspicious.

"Are you too afraid to stand? Don't be scared of me, Miku. We're in a relationship, aren't we?"

When Miku said nothing, Rin started to get aggressive.

"You bitch... I'm sick of this nice game. Get the hell up or else!"

Miku whimpered softly. Rin used her strength to turn over the table, a sure grin on her face. Miku backed up to the wall, trying to scurry away, but Rin was faster, and yanked her violently towards her, forcing her to stand up; only to throw her to the wall. In her rage, she revealed what she had been hiding behind her back and Miku realized one thing:

In her hands, was an iron baseball bat. But not just any baseball bat it was... her brothers. Mikuo's baseball bat.

She trembled with fear. Rin seemed delighted of her fear, as she chuckled slightly, before turning her head to her with a glare in her eyes.

"I hate those who lie to me. Why did you lie to me, Miku?! You bitch! You're always poking and prodding me in the wrong places! I'll kill you! I'll murder your every being! I'll make you forget everything! Yes... you'll forget so much, you won't remember what I did! That's what I came for, right? I will destroy your every being for what you did to me... you broke my heart, the moment you rejected me. I'll make sure you forget every lie they put in your head!" When she finished speaking, Miku was in such terror, she was breathless.

"W-what are you going to do with that baseball bat? You wouldn't really hurt me with it, would you?!"

Rin's laughter was disturbing. And uncanny. Every single cackle that ever appeared from her mouth, threatened to destroy Miku.

"You think I'd let you die? Are you that stupid? It's my selfish desires, Miku. I want you, and the only way I can have you, is if I strike fear into your heart. So shut up and obey me!"

Miku screamed as she began pelting her with the baseball bat, pounding her with it until her finger's ran dry. Every smack hurt worse and worse; and Rin's laughter grew more and more with every strike. Miku cried out, mumbling things that were unheard. The screams were bloody, and Rin felt no care for the wailing of the girl beside her. Soon, she tossed the bat aside and grinned, grabbing Miku's head.

"You think you're so smart, trying to rid yourself of me? I'll bring you to hell and back!"

Surely, Rin did bring her to hell and back. She pried her fingernails deep into Miku's skull, and thrust her against the wall, over and over again. Miku wailed loudly, unable to comprehend what was going on as her mind short circuited. She screamed to Rin;

"S-stop it..."

And Rin only chuckled darkly as she thrashed her against the wall in dead silence, giggling frantically.

Miku mumbled gibberish; clearly delirious. Just went Miku had had enough, Rin took out a knife and stabbed her in the head, and Miku fell to the ground in a dead silence, unable to voice anything anymore.

The sixteen year old could feel the eyes of her beloved on her, watching as she slowly turned unconscious... soon enough, her eyes did close, just as all feeling within her went numb.

Just as she was about ready to sink into the unknown... a voice shouted;

"NO! What have you done!? What have you done to her, you animal!"

And there was the pitter patter of feet once more before turning into darkness.

* * *

_Here's another chapter that makes me go: O_o_

_Rin definitely has some issues. That's all I'll ever say. It's too bad she can't realize that she just mistakenly tried to kill Miku. Yes, I realize in the original, Rin never actually stabbed Miku. Think of it this way: Miku never remembered she was stabbed in the head (you think someone would... )  
_

_Now, Miku wouldn't be dead. The sequel shows she's still alive. I assume the head wound isn't very deep, but it's still enough to bring her to the hospital.  
_

_And Rin isn't going to be all "Muhahaha I kill you" forever. There's still that soft side of hers that pops up in the next chapter, and in Roses are Red. Rin's not a raving pyschopath for no reason, either. Her parents, combined with her school mates and her own freaking brother, drove her insane. You'd expect Rin to stay like this, but you'd be surprised how one detail can turn her around, easily.  
_

_Also, I understand I'm not the best at writing. I'm an artist, so of course I'll have my weaknesses in writing. I want to become better at writing, however.  
_


	14. Regrets in a Stream of Flowers

_Author's Note:_

_Rin's characterization changes again, and soon we find the murderer is no more a heartless fiend but someone of interest. The "thoughts" that Rin potrays throughout this story truly show what she has become, and what she will become later on, in Roses are Red. Rin begins to change... but even so, the love between her and Miku stay the same. Is it for better, or is it for worse? Well, you'll find out a tiny bit here, and in Roses are Red.  
_

_Although Rin is totally crazy, she's still human. One could argue she's the devil reincarnate, or a demon from hell, or even a beast of ungodly desires. But even then, a glimpse into the mind of a total psychopath can reveal some pretty surprising things. Inside, they are still human. Inside, Rin is still Rin, a shy girl sheltering herself away from others, because of an deep cut in her life, by her unfaithful parents. She's lost control of her every being, sure, but deep inside dwells a girl willing to do anything to fix the problems she has created for herself.  
_

_This is a glimpse of the Rin you will see in this chapter. Whether I presented it correctly, or not, is all up to you. Personally, I think I have a lot of work to do, to really get her true emotions under control.  
_

_Rin is someone who needs someone desperately to show her, that hey; this isn't right, it's WRONG. Once she realizes what she does is wrong, there is no need to hide her guilt any longer.  
_

_Hehe, describing the characters in this story is certainly a lot of fun~ feel free to read this chapter, and skip these characterization ramblings. I've always found it fun to find ways to describe what I believe goes on in the mind of a killer~ no, I don't take any psychology classes. I wish I could. xD  
_

_Enjoy this chapter~  
_

* * *

Chapter 14: Regrets in a Stream of Flowers

"What have I done?" The feeling within her numbed as she whispered those words to herself. It was said in a questioning way; as if she had no clue what she had really become.

Silence filled the air as she ran in the cold darkness... there was only one more thing left to do, and then she'd be free of everything.

_Free? What is this freedom... when you feel even more trapped inside. Face it Kagamine, you're defeated. They have you at all arms. They know what you've done. You're a murderer now. You take pride in only yourself...you're selfish. _The voice in her thoughts kept nagging at her, telling her to give in and return herself to the police. She didn't listen.

"No... I can't... it's too late... they must die... I must rid Miku of her parents... they don't love her. Not like I do! They never loved her. Miku and I will run away together... it'll be a happy ending! Just like I wanted... she'll forget everything... and we'll be together again! I can feel it happening... her mind... becoming so disorganized... so very brittle... I must destroy every memory, except for us being together!"

She leap over the tall fence, meeting with the backyard. Was it too suspecting? What if they were out? It didn't matter... as long as Miku had no one to return to...

She opened the back door to a crack and peered in. Miku's parents were sitting across a couch, watching TV. She tightened her knife and walked into the house... taking precautions on how she was going to kill them.

Deep down inside, something within her surged. The nagging feeling was back, but with three times the amount. Her grip on the knife got shaky.

_You killed them. Why did you kill them? Face it Kagamine... face the fact! You're next. You're the next victim for your own crimes. You're going to kill yourself... you'll be dead in an instant! Kill yourself... it's better that you die then be caught... why don't you do it, Kagamine? Why don't you just die. _

"No... I can't die. Shut up! Stop nagging me... I'll kill them. We'll be happy... we'll be happy... we'll be fucking happy!"

"Rin?"

_Shit._

_Act natural._

That was Miku's mother questioning her. She was apart from her father, who she eyed from the TV. She gazed at her. And noticed her resemblance to Miku. She looked almost identical, but her hair was a much lighter color, possible fading out from her age. She did look like she was in her 40s.

Rin pulled back the knife upon her entrance.

"I'm sorry. I need to talk to you about something. _Alone._" Miku's mother raised an eyebrow. "It's about Miku."

Miku's mother nodded her head, a little concerned, and followed Rin into the basement. Rin locked the door and turned down the lights, then turned her attention to Mrs. Hatsune.

"She hates me. She hates me for what I've done." Miku's mother raised an eyebrow, but listened.

"She still hasn't come back from school. We're worried. We got back, but neither of you were there."

"She hates me... she hates me so much, she'll never forgive me... you'll never forgive me. Never. I've gone crazy... I've always been crazy... I can never taste sanity again."

She raised an eyebrow.

"W-what do you mean?"

"It's all a lie. Every bit of it. You're only being nice to me, because I- no. I can't tell you anymore, but I'll say this; I'm cracking. You have to kill me. Kill me, before I kill you and your husband! I have the knife, just do it!" Rin handed her the knife and she looked at her with a question mark.

"Don't be silly Rin. We all know you love Miku. We all know you wouldn't hurt her, would you?"

To have so much trust in her was pathetic.

"That's the problem, Mrs. Hatsune. I did. I did hurt her... and now I'll hurt you too!"

Before Miku's mother could even react; Rin grabbed the knife from her and stabbed her multiple times in the chest, breathing heavily at her accomplishments. It was so quick that Miku's mother only looked a little devastated. The body slumped to the ground without another word, not even a cry. and Rin began to cry. Thoughts overcame her like no tomorrow. This was it...

_What have you done? **What have you done?** You destroyed everything precious to you. Everything. You're bait, now Kagamine. **BAIT. **Bait for the police... they'll find you... and you'll have nowhere left to turn. _

She hated what she had done, but she knew it was too late. She knew she had to kill the husband too, before it was too late. Before he called the police.

A knock on the door.

She opened it, hiding a gloomy expression on her face. She didn't enjoy this at all anymore. She never had. But she was compelled to this, _damned_ to this. She must kill, to keep herself undercover.

"What's going on here?" He asked. "Where is my wife?"

Rin smiled, sickened by her own sense of humor.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She whispered darkly.

Before he could react, she grabbed his arm and threw him down the stairs. She raced to the bottom, getting on top of his stomach before he could move, and stabbed him until the knife until his lungs gave out. The blood felt sticky against her hands, so she brushed them against the wall to get the blood off of her.

"One more thing..."

She cut off the hands of each of the parents.

"I don't know what to think of myself anymore... this senseless murdering is making my stomach drop."

She heard in the distance, the one thing she dreaded the most: Police Sirens.

She immediately ran out of the room, trying to figure out what to do next. In all her paranoia, she exited through the back door and into the backyard, climbing over fences.

"There she is!"

She ran, leap through the plains of grass, just to make it away, but none the less: they were quicker. She raced across the streets, opposite to the direction in which she had came from, wondering if she run into the cars on purpose, but listening to her instincts. She took a sharp turn and darted straight into the nearest alley way, following it through to appear on another street again.

Soon, she found herself unable to breath anymore, her lungs intoxicated with Carbon Dioxide, but even then, she ran as far as she could.

She ended up collapsing on the streets.

They ran up to her, and she was so breathless, she could barely scream as they handcuffed her, and took her away.

"Is she it?"

"Yeah. The Crypton Serial Killer. Isn't this what you wanted, deputy?"

"Indeed... she's a little more frail then I imagined... she looks only fourteen as well, but had murdered at least 5 people in the last month or so... had the whole town in fear."

"I think she's just loony. That's probably why so many people died in such short notice. Take a look at her hands; they're bloody. Why don't we just... uh... you know, send her away to one of those fancy loony bins?"

"Good idea. I like your thinking, but let's talk with the chief about it, first."

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_What is this place?_

_Where are they taking me?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I really?_

_I did something awful to deserve this..._

_Oh, right._

_I killed them._

_Killed them all._

_Miku... almost died as well. _

_I can't believe I did that..._

_Why was I tempted to do such a thing?_

_I've become a greater evil... I thought I could never be stopped. _

_I thought I was doing justice..._

_How DARE I think I was doing justice!_

_I can only hope I see Miku again..._

_I want to tell her one thing, and one thing only before my timely hour; _

_I love you. And I wish I didn't ruin your life. _

_I wish I didn't have to deal with this._

_This demon within me. _

_This monster that stays within me._

_The beast that has awakened...  
_

**. . .  
**

**. . .  
**

**. . .**_**  
**_

Somewhere inside a small place, withheld in a tiny square room, lies a girl covered with a straight jacket, a cheap smile, and a roaring bank of laughter.

It had been two days since she had been left to die. She didn't think she'd ever make it out again. And then... a message.

"Rin Kagamine, somebody wants you."

"Bring them in." Rang the girl.

"We're releasing you beyond your own commands. We'll be putting you in an asylum straight afterwards. You wanted to be put in a straightjacket, so we allow you to be in one. But now, we don't think it's needed anymore." Told the visitor. The head deputy.

"No, you can't take me out of this! I'll kill someone again- even if it's Len! You have to believe me!"

"Don't worry Ms. Kagamine, you'll be nice and safe in you're own room. No one will kill you, and you won't be able to kill anyone else, either."

"No... you're going to execute me, aren't you? I don't want to leave! I want to be in these walls forever... they are so very pretty and white... they only turn red when I will them to!"

"So be it, Ms. Kagamine, but you do have an extra special guest."

"Who?"

"Come out and see..."

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

"No. I can't kill you. I can't... stay away from me!"

"Relax, Rin. You can't harm anyone here."

Rin turned to face her brother's face with melancholy; a look of despair.

"You want me to die in here, don't you?"

"Not at all! We've both done equally terrifying things in our lives. I'd hate to say it... but I regret what I've done just as much as you. I'm the one who pushed you to the brink of no return. I wasn't thinking clearly, and neither were you. But Rin..." He stopped, to get down to his knees and kissed her hand. "I love you and... I think the past is better left unsaid."

Rin's heart dropped.

"I'm terrified of who I became. I'm a demon... just like what mom and dad had always said. They molded me into one... I started out as a human being, just like you... but... we both lost our souls during the fits mother and father used to drag us into..."

Len hugged her, and Rin reluctantly accepted it. She hated it when people got close to her, they would only get hurt.

"Don't say that. I love you for who you are, deep inside, not what you've become. I think if we ever see Miku again... we should be patient with her. Miku will not love you the way I do... not for a long while."

"I'm sorry..." Rin rolled away any remaining tears. "I'm learning. I am, really. But it's hard... I feel like I've become so screwed up, I can't ever go back to being sane..."

Len laughed, squeezing her tightly.

"The world is about change, Rin. We all change, for the better of for the worse. Some people, however, slowly change back into what they were, or have become in the past. I can see it happening with you..." he paused, trying to voice what he thought of next. "Just listen to the doctors, and you'll find a way out. Or..."

"Yes?"

"I have the keys if you wish to escape. Hold onto them until the right moment, okay?"

"... Len..."

* * *

_I should note here, that Rin does hide her realization around Miku, and acts tough, to keep her on her toes. She does goes through another manic scene that causes her to eventually escape in Roses are Red (as well as kill 2 policeman), but she breaks down and starts crying once Mikuo scolds her. I should also note, Mikuo is the guy who caught her attacking Miku. I wasn't able to fit that anywhere in this story, but Mikuo himself says that in the sequel.  
_

_In a way, I'm sort of glad I worked on Roses are Red first, before Red Blood. Roses are Red, as mentioned many times, in my opinion is much better then how this turned out.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to stick around for the last one!  
_


	15. Lost in Battles Fixated on Footsteps

_Author's Note:_

_This is the last chapter~ sorry if the ending seems abrupt, I added a little "Fin" sign to it, but it doesn't seem to help too much with the abruptness. _

_So, this is the chapter where I got inspired to put some lyrics from the song mentioned in chapter 11 in it. It's not a vocaloid song, lmao... that's rather surprising, considering I listen to nothing but vocaloid. *cough* anyway...  
_

_This song is called "No Light, No Light" by Florence and the Machine. I actually, surprisingly didn't base my story around this song, but the lyrics really describe what Miku (and a bit of Rin) are feeling in this story. Most of the song contains lyrics that make sense for Red Blood, so I decided to contribute a little bit of my appreciation for the song in this story, and incorporate some lyrics. Note, I did not use the whole song, just parts of it.  
_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy as always. ^_^  
_

* * *

Chapter 15: Lost in Battles; Fixated on Footsteps

"_I don't remember who I loved, if anyone." _

Darkness. It was all that was out there. All that surrounded the corners of her mind and swept her under. It was unfair, for the thrashing silence of misery took behold of her as well; she fought battles she could never win. Fights that never prevailed. And yet, there was one thing that was missing from the equation. That voice in the back of her head nagged about it everyday... but she had long forgotten who she was or where she was, and what exactly, drove her to madness.

There were no hints. No ways to tell her what was the truth, and what was a lie. All there was, was what she had been asking for. The sweet, gleaming blanket of darkness, wrapped around her sight and vision. Had she been able to see what was in front of her, it would be like returning to the real world again.

She wanted to die.

She knew it clearly. Being suicidal wasn't new for her... she knew she had experienced this feeling once before, but with what, she could barely understand. What was new, however, was the feeling of having her heart torn apart and ripped to shreads, only to fall into madness once more.

She _needed_ to die.

She had to die. She needed to die so badly, she couldn't stand it anymore. She'd do anything for her to get that death wish... she'd kill someone just so she could be sentenced to death. Sentenced... and killed. She deserved it... she didn't know why, but she had done something horribly wrong...

"_Even if destiny sets us apart, I will find a way to get to you."_

Who. Who is this mysterious stranger, who makes promises she never keeps? Miku loved her so much... and wanted her so badly, but she knew they were worlds apart. All that remains in her mind is a big long drone... and words of this stranger, this girl who she felt such an attraction to.

Perhaps it was wrong to feel so attracted to another girl. She couldn't remember whether it was right or wrong. She didn't care. She loved that girl.

She wanted nothing more to be with that girl.

She loved her so much... and yet, she was a complete stranger to her. She'd met this girl before, from somewhere, and her mind told her she'd meet her again... and yet... she had her doubts. She couldn't remember what she even looked like, other then a distilling image of bright blue eyes and a cat-toothed smile. She wanted nothing more but to find this girl and feel her touch, her words, wanted nothing more but to be hers. And yet, that nagging feeling in the back of her mind was there again.

She ignored it, deciding to stay in darkness. It was peaceful being in the back of the mind; it felt like she had died. How she loved her small space of nothingness. She didn't want to ever open her eyes again, if she could help it. She wanted to stay enveloped in darkness forever, wrapped around it's warm embrace.

She almost wondered if she were already dead.

She didn't want to exist anymore; existing was too much. It was hopeless to exist... it only caused trouble.

Her senses slowly came back to her, despite her will to not have them. People were walking around, and the area smelled too fresh and full of chemicals. No matter how much Miku didn't want to open her eyes, they opened by force, and she found herself face to face with the ceiling.

Panic surged within her. She screamed, like an animal, yelling at the top of her lungs a faint gibberish, still unable to completely form words. She caught site of a boy walking towards her, and could swear he was trying to hide a smile on his face. She did not recognize him; the only thing she could remember was the terror she felt.

She got out of the bed, grabbing a syringe and eying him manically. He stopped, staring at her blankly as she was about ready to jab him with it.

"Stop, Miku!" He cried out.

She growled, trying to find words.

"I'll kill you! You did something to me, you caused me to be here. I'll rip apart your heart and set you on fire for what you did to me! I'll stab you over and over with a cutting knife until you bleed to death! I'll destroy every bit of your soul; I'll turn you on fire!" She raced towards his direction, and he yelped for help.

"Look- Miku, I know we never got along, but please don't take it out on me!" The needle was so close to his skin, he yelped in fear and pushed her away, only for Miku to come back again with a surgery knife, and attempt to slice him up.

"You bastard. I'll destroy every fiber of your being."

He cried out loudly as she got closer and closer to him and cornered him.

"Help, somebody help me!"

Immediately, an officer came into the room and withheld her. She glared at the boy who looked at her in terror, and the officer commanded him out of the room.

"Let go of me you maniacal beast! I'll rip you to shreds! I'll kill you!"

The officer sighed, looking at her with a look of plain annoyance on her face.

The doctor went into the room, giving a surprised look at the struggle of the police man's grasp on the young girl.

"Send her away."

The doctor nodded his head.

Despite Miku's horrible grasp on reality, she could grasp one thing: She was being taken away someplace, and someplace dangerous. Immediately, she fought with the policeman, trying to loosen his grip on her, but it was strong enough to make her fall into a trap. She cried out in pain as he forced her onto a platform, and the straps were tightened. The girl screamed, and cried, and begged for mercy, but they gave none. She was being taken deeper into the place... wherever she may be.

All she had was herself. Only herself to confide in. She watched as they carried her to what appeared to be an ambulance, though she barely remembered what they were used for. All she remembered was people died in ambulances at times, and people cried when they were sent there.

So where was she going?

Certainly, she was sure now she'd never see that girl again... she remembered spending weeks trapped in darkness, while strange men in white clothes tended to her. A woman dressed in nurse clothing gave her food... she couldn't remember the term for the bleak darkness... she might as well be dead. That's what she's always wanted, hasn't it?

Somehow, she doubted that.

They had packed her up in the ambulance, and all Miku could focus on was the now. She watched with horror as they locked her in the small space, and took her away. All she could focus on was the threatening feeling within her. The feeling, that this would end in death. Hadn't she wanted to die, not too long ago? No... it was too late now. She couldn't handle it, because she knew that girl would be sad. Whoever that girl was...

Time passed. She stared at the ceiling as it did, in a daze. Everything was happening so fast... one point, she could remember everything. The next... nothing.

And then... a pause. The vehicle stopped in it's tracks, and the doors slammed. Miku watched with terror as they slowly pulled her out, and sent her inside a building. The area was loaded with cameras, and by the doors, she could tell you couldn't get out easily, made to keep what was trapped inside in, and what was outside out. She shuddered with fear, still unsure of where she was and how she had managed to get here, having no re-composure of where she was at and what she was doing.

She received many smiles. She hated to smile at the moment. It felt... too fake. Like she was hiding her misery. And yet, all the children there, loved to smile. There were many. It scared her. Weren't they just as miserable as she was?

One in particular stood out. A girl with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Miku could feel her forehead begin to sweat at the site of her. Something seemed... on the tip of her tongue was a name... but she couldn't figure it out. Just her harsh features, so strained yet so soft, stood out. She felt like... like she had seen them once before. And yet, maybe she hasn't.

Maybe she was paranoid.

That girl looked away from her the moment her gaze was set upon her. A guilty glance, and then... nothing. Miku desperately wanted to help her, but she wasn't sure how.

Immediately, she was locked up inside a room. Alone. Nothing to do, nothing to read, no one to confide to. She'd go mad. She found entertainment in only herself. She sang a few notes, found a marker to graffiti on the walls with as she wrote a song and wrote poetry, slamming it onto the entire faces of the wall. She couldn't comprehend where she had heard of such things before... but all she knew was that her feelings were pouring out into her very being. Feelings... she had long forgotten.

_No Light._

_No Light._

_In your bright blue eyes._

_I never knew daylight could be so violent._

_The revelation in the light of day._

_You can't chose what stays and what goes away._

A twinkle of surprise lit inside her at the words. The feeling to die, did not come. Instead, an array of hope filled inside her. She was absolutely star struck at the words... she couldn't understand them... not a single bit. She didn't even know she could write music. Or poetry. So, why start now?

Minutes passed by. Miku continued to be in her small space, thinking nothing more about the girl she loved, in her past times. There was something odd in the other girl's behavior, the one she had met today... like... they had met somewhere. She looked guilty for something. Something... bad. Very bad. So evil, she had a feeling that if she were to find out, she'd never forgive her. Perhaps, that girl didn't want it. She didn't want it either. She never had; never will.

She couldn't remember a thing of what had happened before. Not even how she ended up here... her mind couldn't comprehend many things, especially after feeling the knife wound upon her forehead. She realized the knife hadn't sunk in that deep, otherwise she would be completely mindless... possibly dead... the knife had simply cut her off from all memories. It only destroyed a fragment of her brain, it barely touched it. She knew it was bad enough, that she had forgotten much of her past.

She didn't want to die. Not anymore.

That dark desire had been filled with the need to find out who that girl really was, and where she was at.

There was still a reason to live, she realized. And that reason... was her.

The door opened, just enough to be a crack. The girl within peaked inside, and Miku realized it was the same girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Bright blue eyes.

Miku was having a form a deja vu right then and there. The girl she had loved so much, and the girl beside her right now... didn't seem like the same thing. The girl beside her looked so broken... and the girl she remembered was so happy, always smiling... even when there was trouble. And yet, they were so alike that they must be the same person. But they weren't... were they?

The girl's eyes were not on her. The girl's eyes were on the message on the wall behind her.

_No Light, no light_

_No light..._

_I never knew daylight could be so violent. _

She started to pale, but stayed strong and observed the rest of the song lyrics written in red marker.

_A revelation in the light of day..._

_You can chose what stays and what fades away..._

_And I'd do anything to make you stay..._

"What does this mean?" She asked the girl.

The girl stayed silent.

"Who are you? Why does these lyrics come to me when I think of you?"

The girl laughed, trying to stay strong.

"That's for you to know in all good timing." She whispered darkly. "For me to know, and for you to shut your mouth and wait."

"Then what's your name?"

"My name? I may give my first name, not my last. For all I know... it'll happen again..."

"What happened?"

"Shut up. I don't wish to remember anymore. I don't want you to ever know anymore. I just want to start over again. Me and you."

Miku had so many questions, she could barely speak.

"I want to forget whatever happened. You're lucky you don't remember anything. So very lucky..."

Miku paused, trying to salvage what little she could to what she could have possibly meant.

"What is your name?"

"Rin... my name is Rin... but that is all I'll ever give. You... you are Miku... but I'm sure you've already known that."

"Where am I?"

Rin paused, trying to think. Miku watched as the glint in her eyes darkened at the thought of it.

"They come little by little and piece by piece, but it isn't long before they find you and place you into a hell with little time to even _scream_." Her fellow prisoner's words told her. There was something so familiar about her at the time, that she didn't understand it... "It's happened to everyone here, and it will happen to you. Escaping is the only way out, through, I'm almost positive you've always wanted such a thing? You've always liked pain, haven't you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean... but I'm sure you know the way out of here?"

"Maybe...

"... I do have the keys..."

**. . .**

**. . . **

**. . .**

_Fin_

* * *

_Ahhh curse these abrupt endings. I won't be describing how Miku escapes, it's too difficult to imagine.  
_

_So, anyway *cough* *cough* I finished this story.  
_

_It's been a while since I've said this, since I gave up with getting no reviews (I suspect it's because of the second chapter... OTL ). But I'd love it if you reviewed and told me what you think, even if it's only saying whether it's good or bad. As for criticism, I'd appreciate it, as long as you take only so much at a time, and don't overwhelm me with my mistakes without telling me what I did right. That's all I ask, honest.  
_

_For those of you reading this right now, props for getting to the end of the story! All I can hope is that it was entertaining enough for you! (Though, I realize, Roses are Red is much more entertaining then this... OTL )  
_

_What will happen next, you may ask? Well, it's simple... it all happens in Roses are Red, so is Blood! Go read that next if you haven't read it yet, I demand you to! If you've enjoyed this story, I'm sure you'll enjoy Roses are Red. Roses are Red, was way more fun to write~ I wrote it a year ago. x3  
_

_So yeah. Please read that, even if it doesn't make sense with what goes on in this story. I tried my best so that it would, but OTL  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you next time~  
_


End file.
